A través del agua
by Impopuimpopu
Summary: ¿Que sucedió hace cinco años? terminaran de aclarar, las relaciones y lazos...perdidos. AU / LEMON / HARUXRIN / NITORIXRIN
1. Estoy en casa

_**Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club no me pertenece es propiedad de Hiroko Utsumi**_

_**Pareja principal: HaruxRin **_

**A través del agua**

Pasaron 5 años de aquel triste suceso –

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer, aquel beso entre Haru y Makoto…No quiero volver a verlos, nunca más.

* * *

Regresa de Australia mi hermano Rin ¡Al fin! –Muy emociona y al borde de las lágrimas-

Gou cálmate –responde Makoto-

Aaaah lo sé! Pero es mi hermano, mi querido hermano es quien regresa, estoy muy ansiosa, lo siento. –Mira a Makoto a los ojos-

Que piensas tú de ello…Te afecta? Gou sabía que "algo" había pasado pero no conocía los detalles y tampoco preguntaría.

-Sorprendido y ocultando el malestar que esta noticia le traía contesto con una sonrisa falsa, pero que para Gou era sincera-

¿Huh? Claro, quiero ver a Rin, espero que no lo cambiaran mucho esos cinco años.

Makoto! Te refieres a que…regresara más viejo no? –risas- que cruel eres …Y eso no era lo que a Makoto preocupaba precisamente, más bien no quería verlo de nuevo…después de aquel suceso..

.

.

Gou y Makoto esperaron hasta muy tarde en el aeropuerto, pero Rin no apareció ¿Qué le abra paso a mi hermano? Se preguntaba la pequeña hermana..

Tranquila, debe venir retrasado el vuelo... Suele suceder ¿no? –en su interior se agitaba algo más que sus palpitaciones, era el regocijo que sentía al tener cada vez más lejos a Rin

Decidieron esperar unas horas más y regresaron a casa –suspiro- Mi hermano es un tonto! Como no nos avisa que no regresaba hoy…

.

.

Pasaron 3 días más de aquella espera, Rin no se comunicó con Gou de hecho no quería que lo supiera –evidentemente por Makoto- él se había enterado por su propia hermana que Makoto y ella comenzaron una relación, al cual no emitió ninguna opinión –de malas ganas solo un frió "mucha suerte"-….

.

.

Rin al final, llego a la ciudad, él no contaba con que a las afueras del aeropuerto apoyado sobre la máquina expendedora, estaría su fiel compañero Nitori…

¿Eres..-? espera…¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!–recordó que el único que sabía de su llegada era el capitán en ese entonces Seijuurou-

No alcanzo a terminar aquella frase cuando de sorpresa estaba entre los brazos de aquel chico, ya no era un pequeño y delgado joven, ahora era más fuerte, tonificado, forzudo…

¿Heeey!..Que es lo que te pasa!? Algo sorprendido trataba de zafarse de aquella expresión de cariño -Era cálido, se repetía internamente-…Esa sensación era…muy cálida

¡Sempai! lo estuve esperando 5 años…-

Aquella confesión detuvo la respiración de Rin por un segundo -claro el esperaba que esa "otra" persona se lo dijera- seguía abrazado a Rin tanto así que sus palpitaciones llegaban al pecho de este, como una melodía sincronizada...

- ¿Eres..Nitori verdad? El chico se alejó para mirarlo de frente

-Acaso no recuerda a su compañero Sempai… –Mueca de molestia-

Rin se rasco la cabeza en símbolo de desazón. Al sorprenderse de aquel cambio…

C-claro que te recuerdo, con quien crees que hablas, tch-

Seeempaii! –No soltando a su compañero aprovecho de tomar la maleta que sostenía de la mano-

-Usted se viene conmigo…-sonrisa-

¿Aaaah? Que dices, yo me voy a un hotel, ahí me hospedare no tienes por qué ofrecerme tu casa, además ¿están tus padres? que incomodo- Rin lo sigue y trata de tomar su maleta, pero este se detiene y le dice al oído

–Vivo solo, desde que Sempai se fue a Australia quise independizarme, además nadie nos molestara y en casa espero darle la bienvenida que se merece

Tch, como quieras –ignorando por completo lo que dijo Nitori "darle la bienvenida que se merece"-…

Solo no me codees como un niño, que no lo soy! –Exclamo algo molesto-

Nitori no solo avistaba su antiguo Sempai si no, que este no había cambiado mucho…-Su cabello corto, su piel blanca y suave, su cuerpo delgado y muy delicado…Le hacía imaginar que Rin realmente parecía una chica, claro él no quería que fuese chica tampoco …-

.

.

Llegaron a casa finalmente...

-Por favor pase, está en su casa-

–Cuando Rin despertó de aquel epígrafe sobre si vería a Haru, no no no no…ya no quería pensar en ello-

Wow que linda casa tienes Nitori, pensé que eras un niño para estas cosas pero se nota que has madurado jajaj-

-Nitori le observaba algo serio, eso fue suficiente para inhibir y pasar adentro-

Ya en la habitación que tenía preparada para Rin, este observaba trofeos y medallas que Nitori había ganado en su ausencia…

-Te ha ido estupendo Nitori

-Sí, me he esforzado mucho, recuerde que le prometí no bajar mi nivel y no perdería ante nadie…Debo ser bueno para los ojos de Sempai ¿no?

Rin lo quedo mirando con calma y medito sobre si hizo bien en exigirle así a Nitori en su tiempo, si este realmente amaba nadar y ganar claramente.

-Bueno puede situarse cómodo, está todo listo si quiere pue…-es interrumpido por Rin-

-Voy a tomar un baño, puedo usarlo supongo? –Nitori asiente-

-Por supuesto, adelante solo quiero dejarle claro una cosa Sempai, siéntase confortable de hacer lo que quiera en esta casa.

Nitori sale al fin de la habitación… Rin cedió a la fatiga deslizándose en aquella cama, esponjosa y suave

–Esto del viaje me ha caído fatal, no creí que me afectaría tanto

Sudaba como condenado, como si hubiera trotado o hubiese hecho una de sus rutinas más duras...-Se escucha el chorreo del agua-

Rin mientras tanto esperaba que se llenara la bañera, ordenaba una que otra cosa de las tantas que traía en la maleta y junto a ellas esa fotografía que no despegaba de él, era como un tesoro, no, mejor dicho era su tesoro-

-Soy patético ¿eh? -se repetía en sí, mientras dejaba aquella fotografía en el escritorio.

.

.

- Sempai, la comida esta lista. Su-supongo que tiene hambre verdad? Pu-edo pasar-

Nitori no tardó en darse cuenta que la habitación estaba completamente oscura, Rin estaba durmiendo…quiso entrar, pero lo dejo por esta noche descansar. Se veía a través de la luz nocturna que irradiaba el rostro de Rin…cansancio.

-Solo puedo decirle una cosa… –Bienvenido a casa…mi querido, Rin-

Rin se levantó muy temprano no importando lo exhausto que estuviese, él debía entrenar, era muy responsable y riguroso en ese sentido- Cuando iba a salir se encontró con Nitori saliendo de la habitación frente a la suya…

-Ooh, buenos días Nitori-

Nitori solo respondió con una sonrisa y volvió a su habitación, era muy temprano incluso para él.

-Rin comenzó su rutina, debía correr unos 4 kilómetros luego una caminata a paso acelerado, 4 kilómetros más- algunos estiramientos y saltos en cuerda-

Comenzó aquel trote en la costa de la playa, se había encontrado con los pescadores que hacían su labor responsablemente, como siempre.

–Buenos días muchacho, tan temprano y entrenando... ¡que así se hace!-

Je, era extraño para Rin tanta hospitalidad ya que en Australia la gente siempre está en su rollo y no es muy amable.

-Estoy en casa- pensaba mientras continuaba su trayectoria la cual no duraría mucho…Del cansancio y la fatiga se desvaneció entre jadeos, le pesaban los ojos, quería seguir trotando pero su cuerpo dijo otra cosa.

Continuara.


	2. Arrepentido

_**Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club no me pertenece es propiedad de Hiroko Utsumi**_

_**Pareja principal: HaruxRin**_

_¡Gracias a todos por leer el Fic! en especial un saludo a mis queridas Mary y Misaky me animan mucho y apoyan en seguir!_

_Disfrútenlo~_

**A través del agua**

* * *

-Sempai...sempai…- Escuchaba que alguien le llamaba, abrió lentamente sus parpados y diviso a Nitori quien se veía muy preocupado por él.

-Que haces aquí Nitori?...-que sucedió, se preguntó-

- Sempai, al fin regreso…se desmayó en la playa y los pescadores de alrededor lo trajeron al hospital, es muy irresponsable por salir a hacer ejercicios sin haber comido el día anterior, ni haber desayunado –este lo regaño con algo de culpa, al no haberle preparado algo, bueno a esas horas difícil-

- Lo siento.

-Aaah –suspiro de alivio-

-Qué bueno que lo haya entendido, con una sonrisa en el rostro- Nitori se quedó hasta el final del mediodía con Rin, cuando ya estaba mejor se marcharon a casa.

.

.

-Hey, Nitori tú no tienes practica o algo que hacer?

-Jeje no se preocupe no soy irresponsable como usted.

-Tch.

Nitori mientras desayunaban le explicaba que estaban de vacaciones como un receso, mientras remodelaban y cambiaban los implementos de la piscina.

-Bueno que bien he comido, gracias por la comida Mamá- sonrisa-

A Nitori no le causo gracia, de hecho ya no se reía como lo hacía antes, podían ser tonterías o algo casual, siempre sonreía pero había cambiado

*No, al parecer yo no he cambiado* -pensó Rin-

-Bueno, tengo que hacer unas compras dijo Nitori mientras terminaba de secar los platos-

-Yo te acompañare…-

-NO, usted se quedara a descansar, no quiero que vuelva al hospital es deprimente- Rin se sorprendió al ver lo serio y preocupado que estaba Nitori, accedió sin discutir.

-Bueno, suerte. Nitori le sonrió al fin, salió por la puerta con un –Ya, regreso-

.

.

Rin ocupo ese tiempo a solas mientras su compañero hacia las compras, para revisar su celular a ver si tenía algún mensaje o llamadas –que seguramente serian de Gou-

-Efectivamente, mi hermana que molesta es…-

Treinta mensajes de voz, quince correos y cuarenta llamadas –Rin imagino que estaría preocupada al ver la insistencia, no quiso escuchar los mensajes de voz y decidió llamarla-

-Gou, hola tanto tiemp-…

-¡HERMANO! ¿Dónde estás?, ¿Voy a ir a buscarte?, ¿Te encuentras bien? –sí, era la misma hermana llorona y sobreprotectora bombardeándome de preguntas…un momento, yo soy el hermano mayor no?..

-Primero relájate, Gou que así no podremos seguir hablando!

-R-rin… *sollozo*

-al otro lado, se podían escuchar los lamentos y algo angustiada-

-Gou estoy de vuelta, me estoy alojando en la casa de un compañero, no te preocupes por mi estoy bien.

-Hermano, necesito verte, abrazarte por favor juntémonos, tu dime dónde y estaré ahí! –Rin sabía que su hermana estaba con Makoto, no quería verle pero tampoco sería capaz de decirle a Gou que no lo trajera junto a ella-

-Gou, aún estoy instalándome…Puede ser la semana que viene, de verdad tengo mucho que hacer –mentía- entonces yo te avisaré.

-Entiendo –decepcionada- esperaré tu llamado hermano, te quiero mucho y deseo verte pronto, adiós. –Los dos colgaron al mismo tiempo- Rin realmente mentía no quería ver a Makoto el solo pensar en ello lo perturbaba, un escalofríos recorría su cuerpo pero no podía pensar en eso, no quería revivir ese dolor, la herida aun no sanaba por completo.

.

.

-Sempai! Ya estoy en casa! –enérgico como siempre-

Nitori se preocupó al no recibir respuesta y lo primero que hizo fue ir a la habitación donde se encontraba Rin recostado, podría resfriarse con lo que traía puesto, una simple playera y unos pantalones cortos…

-Nitori se acercó dejando las bolsas de las compras apoyadas en la esquina de la cama- Se percató que Rin parecía triste, un semblante de preocupación inquietaba al chico.

-No puedo, no aun- dijo Nitori

-Rin…te extrañe tanto, mi corazón duele en estos momentos, sabes? Rin despertó al sentir que la cama se sumergía por otro cuerpo –peso-, abrió los ojos y estaba acostado a su lado Nitori, quien sonreía…-

-¿Que-ee haces aquí? –Pregunto con sobresalto-

-Ooh, pues acabo de llegar Sempai…se veía tan tierno durmiendo que quise observarlo de cerca –sonrisa-

-¿Hah?...no digas tonterías ya tengo hambre, te espere mucho y me dio sueño.

-Lo siento mucho princesa ahora mismo le preparo su comida- Nitori se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, conteniendo la risa pero que Rin no noto.

-Tch, ¿quién se ha creído? ha cambiado mucho este maldito niño –no, ya no era un niño- Rin se levantó, él no era flojo en ese sentido y quería ayudar a preparar la cena.

-Nitori dime en que ayudo, estoy aburrido de solo observarte- nitori se alegró de ver interés por parte de Rin, el no desperdiciaría ningún tipo de contacto o relación personal con la persona que amaba.

-¿Huh? me pregunto que podrías hacer –se puso a meditar, haciendo gestos de darle vueltas al asunto, desesperando al impaciente Rin-

-Bueno si quieres, solo di algo! –Molesto- nitori se volvió a mirarlo tomando su mano, la sostuvo un momento luego acerco su rostro al de Rin, estrechando distancias…

-¿Qué, ahora quieres jugar? –contesto Rin engorrosamente-

-Ya no…puedo- Nitori se apoyó sobre su pecho, inquietando a Rin que no entendí que le ocurría

-Estas enfermo? Que te sucede actúas rar- no concluyo su pregunta cuando en un instante, estaba siendo invadido por la lengua de Nitori

-Mmg…nngh –con pesar quería interrumpir aquel beso forzado pero el chico que en cada movimiento de lengua derrocaba a Rin, continua avanzando ya no podía controlar su respiración retrocediendo unos pasos hasta tropezar con la pared.

-N..ni-tori…que…¡HACES! En un movimiento rudo, Rin pudo rehuir de ese beso, impulsivo por parte de su compañero. Nitori estaba abstraído en algún estado que desconcertó a Rin.

Alcanzo a percibir de Nitori unas rasas palabras que escucho muy bien

–Perdóname Rin- mientras este lo tomo del brazo dirigiéndose a la habitación. Entraron con frenesís a ella, cayendo dificultosamente a la cama.

-Nitori! ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? háblame y dímelo a la cara!...Nitori se quedó pasmado mirando a Rin.

-Yo te amo.

-…

-Siento mucho la forma en que lo experimentara–lo daba por hecho- pero, yo persevere mucho tiempo…Cinco años y estoy cansado-

Rin estaba totalmente atónito, no sabía que responder a esa confesión. Vamos, él no era tonto tampoco, entendía que Nitori siempre fue más expresivo con el que con el resto, pero…¿pero?

-Nitori, relájate y deja de jugar ¿vale? *lo estoy hiriendo ¿no?*

-Mírate… estás hablando por hablar y a mí no me gusta jugar así, no soy gay sabes? –mierda lo estaba humillado-

Nitori lo miro a los ojos afligido y con pesadumbre, Rin aun quería procesar su confesión…"Yo te amo". Pero fue demasiado tarde la reacción. Su compañero se fue encima de él, con arrebato.

-Rin…rin quiéreme- no espero respuesta de este y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, ascendiendo por su oreja, lamiendo la silueta de esta-

-Aah…-que me sucede, esto me quema…porque Nitori se siente así de bien- Rin se dejó llevar, no le importaba el "no soy gay", "Yo te amo"…Solo se arrastró por aquellas mil emociones que pasaban por su mente y que su cuerpo sentía.

-Nnngh…- que mal, seguía intentando acallar esos gemidos y espasmos que le producía la húmeda lengua que recorría su torso-. A Nitori esto le excitaba más, sentía que le estaba brindando placer al fin a su amado, a la persona que por años quiso poseer y que lo estaba haciendo.

-Voy avanzar…-quiso preguntar- pero no escucho respuesta de Rin.

Lentamente despojo a su compañero de la camisa, avanzo rectamente desde su ombligo hacia sus pezones, haciendo brincar a Rin de vez en cuando…Con mayor frecuencia lamia estos, para oír los gemidos –si era pervertido- pero le gustaba de esa forma, que tantas veces fantaseó.

Nitori noto como su miembro ya estaba erecto, el cual no le sorprendió pero lo que más le alegro, fue de una segunda erección y era precisamente de Rin. "Aaah era hermoso, maravilloso lo que tantas veces soñó e imagino estaba frente a sus ojos y entre su pierna"…

Aflojo su cinturón dejando al descubierto su miembro, un trozo de carne mucho más grande de lo que esperaba Rin, este se asustó de solo observar la madures con la cual se desarrollo Nitori…

Rin no quería quedar como "niña" asustada de su primera vez –claro que no era su primera vez- de la misma manera bajo sus pantalones quedando solo con los boxers, los cuales Nitori en un gesto de invasión arrebato de un jalón exponiendo a Rin, ya no solo era su cuerpo podía ver más allá, su alma…-Él estaba avergonzado, se preguntaba Nitori con una sonrisa tierna en su interior-

Comenzó acariciar el miembro de Rin con más delicadeza de lo esperado, él quería disfrutar completamente lo que estaba haciendo y Rin parecía disfrutarlo…con tortura.

-Aaah…-

Se escuchó fuerte y claro uno de los tantos gemidos de Rin –avergonzado hasta las orejas se cubría con las manos- Nitori agarro una de ellas y la aposto en su mejilla en muestra de amor y confianza…Rin ya no se cubría la cara -no se sentía apenado-

-Voy a…lamerlo- dijo Nitori con un tono tímido

-Lámelo ya.

Por unos segundos Nitori quedo mudo, su querido Rin había respondido a sus estímulos, ya no era solo él. Ahora sentía que estaba haciendo el amor con alguien más y no solo "haciéndoselo".

Beso la punta del miembro, empezando con un movimiento circular, presionaba al punto que ya salía líquido pre-seminal, lamiendo de arriba abajo saboreando a fondo, puso adentro de su boca conociendo por primera vez el miembro de un hombre –sí, su primera vez con uno- se movía lento, a Rin esto le causaba placer pero a la vez no podía aguantar ese ritmo.

En un reflejo puso sus manos entre los cabellos de Nitori, aprisionándolo con más rapidez –quería correrse- pero aún era pronto para hacerlo.

Nitori capto lo que quería hacer Rin y saco con rudeza el miembro que estaba en su boca.

-Nnnngha…es-estúpido eso dolió- Nitori hizo caso omiso, tomo a Rin por las caderas dejando expuesto su recto "Aaah que lindo era Rin, lo imaginaba de un color rosa pálido y así era" -pensó-

Con su lengua entro de una forma exhaustiva, estremeciendo a Rin obligándolo a curvar la columna

-No…es sucio… U-usa los dedos- con aflicción contesto Rin

Nitori no quería arruinar el momento y lamiendo sus dedos empezó a frotar la entrada de Rin, este jadeando de manera que luego de un dedo, metió el segundo, el tercero…ya tenía cuatro dedos adentro…Rin estaba completamente expandido y entregado aprovechando esto Nitori se puso en posición.

-Voy a entrar- Rin recordó el tamaño del miembro y no alcanzo a decir una palabra cuando Nitori ya había metido por completo su trozo de carne en su cavidad

-Aaaaaahhhh!...nnnghh…du-duele….aaahg- *gime más, gime más se repetía nitori en su interior, deseo escucharlo gemir lo más fuerte que pueda*

Entre las embestidas y jadeos no se escuchaban más que palpitaciones, agitadas…descoordinadas pero que al pasar los minutos se estaban sincronizando.

-Te amo….te amo nnngh Rin…yo….aaahh… -Entre gemidos Nitori volvía a confesar su amor-

-Yo…-

Nitori ya estaba al límite sacaba por completo su miembro para ingresarlo como estocadas finales a la cavidad de Rin, este ya estaba en su límite también, los dos iban a correrse.

-Ni-nitori me, mee corroo….nnnnnggghhh aaaahh moooo….

-Riiin yooo, nnnnghhh… mmmgh

Nitori lleno por completo a Rin, notándose una leve sublevación en su vientre.

Descansando, agotados, acabados…Nitori se sentía en un alborozo que no le caía en el pecho, cumplió su sueño ¿Sueño? –se preguntó-

-De ahora en adelante no te dejare ir, nunca más -…Y te protegeré de todos los que te quieran hacer daño, no me vuelvas a abandonar…Rin.

Nitori cubrió a su amado que yacía a su lado completamente dormido, beso dulcemente su frente y se levantó dejándolo descansar.

–Tendré que dar muchas explicaciones mañana supongo- Se retiró del cuarto terminando de limpiar a Rin y acomodándolo para que tuviera un buen sueño.

–Tomaré un baño y dormiré plácidamente- se repetía con una sonrisa en la cara

-Que mierda hice anoche- adolorido observaba la fotografía que se encontraba encima del escritorio…

-Haru…-lamento- frías lagrimas deslizaron por su rostro.

Los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban a través de las cortinas.

Continuara.


	3. Sentimiento

_**Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club no me pertenece es propiedad de Hiroko Utsumi**_

_**Pareja principal: HaruxRin**_

**A través del agua**

* * *

-.

El agua de la ducha corriendo, índico que Rin ya estaba despierto, Nitori quiso entrar pero espero a que este quisiera hablar de lo que ocurrió anoche.

-Que…es lo que me ocurre, soy un idiota-

Rin se lamentaba en la ducha mientras pensaba en todo lo que había hecho con Nitori ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Abre dañado a Nitori? ¿Qué es lo que debo decirle? ¿Soy gay? –se abofeteo el rostro para despertar y pensar fríamente-

-Le doy asco seguramente- mientras tomaba aquella ducha imágenes de lo ocurrido… se mezclaron junto a los recuerdos donde apareció Haru…

-Haru…yo…- *sollozo*

Reprimió esas lagrimas que brotaban de forma afligida, mientras un frío liquido recorría sus piernas "Semen…nitori lo había llenado, pensó" la frustrante imagen que veía de el mismo, lo hacía llorar con más fuerzas, pero no quería advertir de esto a Nitori acallándose con sus propias manos.

.

.

-Bu-buenos días sempai! –Con voz temblorosa- trato de mirar a Rin pero este siguió de largo ignorándolo, parecía que fuese a salir y así fue.

.

.

Rin comenzó a trotar como se suponía era su rutina diaria, pero se detuvo a la mitad caminada sin rumbo, debía analizar lo que había pasado ya no quería sentir ese peso en su pecho – se preguntó-

-¿Culpa?- siguió caminando llegando a un parque que recordaba muy bien, observo aquellos juegos oxidados, el columpio que solía ocupar en ese entonces…Oh- muchos recuerdos…

.

Tenía que regresar o Nitori se preocuparía…Aun no sabía lo que quería, estaba confundido si hablar o no con él, no quería arruinar la relación de compañero…

-Tch…-ahora lograste confundirme, maldito- dijo en voz alta.

.

.

-Estoy devuelta-

-¡SEMPAI! –corrió asustado y preocupado hacia Rin- pero algo le detuvo… ¿lo detuvo?

Rin lo miro y tomo aire para preguntar, más bien, quería decir algo…

-¿Hah? ahora te detienes luego de que me la metiste ayer?-

"Por qué decirlo de esa manera, no es lo que quería…Pero debía ser firme y ver su reacción". Nitori no despegaba la mirada del piso, su nariz estaba roja, sus orejas, sus mejillas ¿él estaba… llorando?

-Yo lo siento mucho…lamento lo que hice, no debí obligarlo- hacer algo tan asqueroso como eso a la persona que amo y debo cuidar, soy de lo peor. –se reprochaba- . Lloraba de una forma infantil y sucia que conmovió a Rin.

-No dije que fuera asqueroso y no me obligaste a hacerlo-

Nitori sorprendido miro los ojos de Rin, este estaba algo avergonzado desviando la mirada a cualquier lado.

-Bueno, es solo sexo…tampoco es para tanto- se rascaba la cabeza, realmente estaba exaltado y Nitori conocía esos gestos.

-Pero…u-usted dijo que no era ga- Rin se sobresaltó y no dejo terminar esa frase que lo ponía nervioso, sobre la misma menciono.

-Llámame Rin, m-me siento más cómodo…ya no soy tu sempai después de todo-

Rin seguía avergonzado apreciándose un leve rubor en las mejillas que su compañero observo con regocijo.

-E-está bien…Rin-

Escucharlo de nuevo de los labios del propio Nitori lo conmociono nuevamente, no lo decía de forma lasciva como lo grito anoche, ahora era sereno…quería oírlo más seguido.

Rin entro a tomar una ducha, no había sudado pero quería hacerlo de igual forma. Nitori mientras estaba sirviendo el desayuno, preparo los platos preferidos de Rin en especial el Udon que a cualquier hora le apetecía comer.

-Rin-

Lo llamo Nitori, con vergüenza no estaba acostumbrado…Se le hacía extraño llamarlo así –excepto por anoche-

-¡Woah! UDON!-

Se veía emocionado por tener suculento manjar solo para él, Nitori desde la cocina acabando unos últimos detalles se disponía a compartir mesa junto a Rin. Pero este no lo miro en ningún momento, Nitori sabía que debían hablar que no debía quedar inconcluso, tomo valor y pregunto primero.

-Rin, podemos hablar de lo que paso anoche?-

-…

-NITORI…-alzo la voz- no quiero hablar sobre "eso", olvídate del tema y desayunemos está bien?

-…Está bien…-

Nitori no tuvo más remedio que seguirle la corriente, aunque él deseaba insistir, quería saber que era lo que pensaba Rin sobre lo ocurrido, pero por esta vez lo dejaría así.

.

.

Rin luego de comer le ofreció a Nitori salir a dar un paseo, desde que llego no ha visitado realmente ningún lugar en particular.

-Nitori, salgamos estoy aburrido-

-¡C-claro! U-usted dígame-e donde quiere ir –maldición en mi voz se notaba la ansiedad y la alegría de saber que saldríamos como una pareja-….Espera ¿esto es una cita? *pensó*

-Ya, no es para tanto- le sonrió… ¿Rin me sonrió?

Nitori se veía más contento de lo normal, su compañero quería provocar finalmente esto, verlo ocupado en otra cosa y que dejara de pensar en "eso".

.

.

Decidieron visitar el templo que no quedaba muy alejado de donde se estaba hospedando con Nitori, hicieron unas ofrendas y Rin le menciono a su acompañante si lo podía seguir a un lugar…especial, Nitori solo asintió con curiosidad. Al pasar los minutos caminando con vehemencia cerro arriba, entre malezas y un sepulcral silencio, se dio cuenta que estaba en un cementerio…y recordó.

-Tanto tiempo viejo- Rin poso sus manos en forma de rezo, en silencio hablando con su padre.

-Buenas tardes, señor Matsuoka- Nitori hizo un saludo formal, su compañero lo miro con agradecimiento por compartir algo tan privado con él.

-Bueno, ahora vamos a comer que te parece?- interrumpió Rin

-Claro, que desea comer—pregunto Nitori sabiendo la respuesta.

-Udon—

Nitori embozo una sonrisa que oculto con su mano, sabía que el terco de Rin comería Udon cuanto fuese necesario.

.

.

Terminaron de comer, salieron del local rumbo a la casa…Pero no contaban con la presencia de un conocido para Rin.

-¡RIN! ¡¿Cuándo regresaste?! Corrió a abrazarlo el pequeño Nagisa.

Fue interrumpido y detenido por Nitori quien lo miraba con suspicacia, pues él sabía lo que había ocurrido –pero no todo- hace cinco años…

-Nitori, estoy bien—

Rin le pidió a su compañero que se adelantará y siguiera rumbo a casa. Nitori con incordio se fue, perdiéndose a lo lejos.

-Hola Nagisa—un frio y distante saludo

-RIN! ¿Por qué no me avisaste? que regresarías que malito eres! –morisqueta- típico de Nagisa, actuando frenéticamente para todo.

-No llevo mucho tiempo, volví hace poco—maldición porque tenía que encontrarse con Nagisa, él no quería ver a nadie.

-Jumm! –abucheo el pequeño- ¿se veía feliz de su regreso o preocupado?, se preguntó Rin.

-Bueno nos veremos Rin-chan! Hasta en otra ocasión- -sonrió y se marchó aprisa-

Rin emprendió su camino cuando a lo lejos grito Nagisa

-Seguro Makoto y Haru estarán contentos de tu regreso!- alzaba la mano despidiéndose nuevamente. Sorprendió a Rin quien inclino su mirada medio perdida.

-Maldición…-

.

.

Al llegar a casa se asombró de ver a Nitori en la entrada, abrazando sus rodillas, este alzo su rostro para mirar a Rin y recordó que lo tenía tumefacto de tanto llorar…No quería que lo mirase, se levantó para acudir a su habitación pero Rin lo detuvo.

-Nitori, estabas llorando?—pregunto algo evidente, pero quería hacerlo.

-No…- este se frotaba los ojos

-…-

-Solo déjeme ir a dormir estoy cansado- Rin lo abrazo de una forma súbita que dejo impresionado a Nitori.

-Rin…rin…yo lo siento…yo- *comenzó a llorar* entre sollozos trataba de hablar pero Rin lo continuaba abrazando.

-Lo siento Nitori, no llores por mí…pero agradezco que lo hagas-

-R..in- nitori conmovido se ubicó y tomo el mentón de Rin, quien continuaba abrazándolo.

Sobrepuso un cálido beso en los labios de Rin quien autorizo, ejerciendo presión en el mismo.

Nitori entreabrió sus labios para poder respirar, cuando sintió algo suave y húmedo entrar en su boca, era la lengua de Rin quien lo buscaba.

-Nnngh…R-rin…por…com- se dejó llevar

Rin continuaba el abrazo sin interrumpir el beso, que no duraría mucho. Nitori se percató que este lloraba, pero que silenciaba su lamento con el beso, su compañero lo aparto –no quería- pero no se aprovecharía si Rin estaba sufriendo.

-Rin, ve a dormir-

Rin sin mirarlo de frente se fue a su habitación, Nitori lo observo mientras relamía sus labios –su calor aun permanecía en ellos-. Por su mente paso una pregunta que lo dejo con intriga

"¿Me ama?, ¿Rin me tiene…lastima?" Esto último lastimo su corazón dándole una puntada que oprimió con su mano.

.

.

Nagisa no tardo en llamar e informarle a Makoto que Rin estaba de regreso, este no le sorprendió ya sabía por Gou que así era.

-Makoto, veo que no te sorprende…-

-No, ya lo sabía pero…- intento decirle o más bien, ordenarle a Nagisa pero estaba llegando Gou en ese momento.

-Te llamo luego—colgó

Nagisa no descifró lo que Makoto quería decirle, sobre la misma llamo a Haru.

-Hola Haru-chan! ¿Cómo estás? Tanto tiempo, tú no me llamas nuncaaa! –Mueca-

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto a secas

-Rin regreso- Nagisa se apegaba más a su celular tratando de leer, más bien escuchar que estaba sintiendo Haru con esa noticia.

-…-

-Haru? HARU?! ¿Hola?- nagisa predijo que este colgaría pero se adelanto

-Lo vi junto a Nitori, lo recuerdas? Ese compañero que tenía en Samezuka

Haru no emitió palabra y colgó.

-Buuuu! Como es Haru-chan ni siquiera me agradeció *puchero*

.

Haru al momento de colgar, salió enajenado a buscar a Rin…Maldición no sabía dónde, llamo nuevamente a Nagisa pero el número marcaba ocupado.

-Tch…-

.

.

-Si? Makoto que pasa- Nagisa pregunto relajado como siempre

-No llames a Haru- dijo con tenacidad

-Silencio-

-Ooh…eso...Makoto es un poco tarde- -con hilaridad-

-¡¿QUE?! Tu qué?-

Nagisa termino de contarle todo y Makoto colgó sin despedirse.

-¿Heeeh? Que les pasa a estos chicos que malhumorados son todos!

.

.

Rin despertó de aquel sueño –pesadilla- "Haru…y Makoto…besándose…"

Se levanto fue al baño mojo su rostro con agua fría y salió para encontrarse a Nitori en la cocina.

-Buenos días Nitori- algo adormilado, el agua aun no lo había despertado.

-Buenos días Sempai- esto si despertó a Rin, quien se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a donde Nitori.

-Te dije que me llamaras Rin!-

-Me…cuesta hacerlo, lo siento…Rin-

Rin se quedó perplejo, él se molestó por algo tan simple?…Que le estaba pasando, porque le afectaba tanto lo que dijera o hiciera Nitori…-que es esto- se preguntaba mientras su compañero lo observaba con curiosidad.

-Aaah…que bien huele, que estas co-cocinando…- se voltio enrojecido

Nitori pasó su mano por la cabeza de Rin, acariciándolo y jugando con sus cabellos, al cual Rin lo alejo con su brazo –aaaw que tierno pensó nitori-

-No quiero jugar- murmuro y se fue a sentar

.

.

Luego de comer Nitori le pregunto a Rin si saldría a correr, ya que se le estaba haciendo tarde, el cual negó con la cabeza. No quería salir y encontrarse con alguien –era desagradable-

Nitori en tanto, para animarlo le pregunto si lo ayudaba a limpiar, el cual acepto inmediatamente.

-Nitori para ser hombre mantienes tu casa limpia, ja-

-Claro! Vivo solo y no tengo novia que esperas-

Rin miro de reojo a Nitori algo molesto que era eso de "No tengo novia"…

-Pero, ahora estas tu-

A Rin esto le detuvo el corazón, cada palabra de Nitori lo estremecía al punto de dejarlo sin habla.

-Que dices…tonto-

Nitori notaba un leve cambio en Rin, ahora hablaban con más soltura el cual lo alegraba, pero a ratos confundía quería preguntarle que sentía pero creía que era presionarle.

-Sabes Nitori…me agradas más que antes-

Esto hizo que nitori soltará una caja que estaba acomodando y se golpeara el pie.

-Estas bien?!- pregunto sobresaltado Rin

-¿Heh? Si, si…no es nada jaja- aturdido

-¡¿Estás seguro?! Traeré hielo, puede infla-

Nitori tomo a Rin del brazo jalándolo hacia él, quien resbalo con torpeza sobre este.

-Queee!? haces nitori- pregunto

Nitori lo abrazo para luego besarlo apasionadamente no espero una respuesta tan fácil por parte de Rin, pero esto permitió un beso mucho más fogoso, caliente, jadeante.

-Ni-tori…nnghh…aah- Rin ahogaba sus gemidos con la batalla de lenguas que tenía en su boca

"Cálido…me agrada, no quiero parar…puedes seguir" –decía en su interior-

-Rin, te amo-

Nitori detuvo el beso con uno suave como dándole termino, pero no espero lo que oiría de los propios labios de su amado.

-Quiero hacer el amor-

Rin ocultaba su mirada, dando la espalda a Nitori quien estaba embelesado en otro tiempo, espacio.

Quería salir corriendo, decir algo así seguramente asustaría a Nitori. Soy repugnante comenzó a dudar y arrepentirse.

-Vamos- Nitori le indico la habitación

Rin no quería mirarlo, esto ya era demasiado para el…Quería que me cogiera y gritara mi nombre…-soy de lo peor-

Entraron a la habitación y Rin fue lanzado a la cama con albedrío

-Hey! Que te pas-

Fue silenciado nuevamente por un beso, ahora se sentía distinto…Con seguridad, Nitori se quitó la camisa mientras hacía esto. No dando tiempo muerto, acarició los pezones de Rin sobre la playera.

-Nnngh…-

Rin quería hacer frente y no solo dejarse llevar por Nitori. Se quitó la playera ruborizado quería desabrochar su pantalón pero las manos le temblaban. Nitori gentilmente lo hizo sin mirarlo, no quería ponerlo en evidencia –por su encantadora torpeza-

Bajo finalmente su pantalón y comenzó acariciar su miembro sobre su bóxer que aún no quitaba, ya notándosele la erección que trataba de apaciguar juntando las piernas.

-Rin—lo llamo con una voz que para este era sensual y cautivadora

-Que quieres…-

-Quítame el pantalón—pedir algo así de osado para Nitori era excitante, pero quería darle seguridad a Rin.

Rin algo asombrado pero abochornado lo hizo sin miedo, ya no quería cometer el mismo error. Bajo el pantalón de Nitori quien ya estaba completamente duro, erecto.

Rin con timidez miraba asombrado, Nitori realmente era grande.

Continuaba besando, lamiendo y mordiendo los pezones de Rin quien en cuanto más se acercaba a su entrepierna soltaba unos leves gemidos totalmente audibles para Nitori.

Rin ya estaba duro aquella parte necesitaba ser tratada. Nitori bajo su bóxer al mismo tiempo en el que despojaba a su amado. Inicio palpando ambos miembros, masturbando cabeza con cabeza, ya comenzaba a brotar liquido pre-seminal.

Rin se acomodó frente a Nitori que lo miraba algo asustado, que deseaba hacer?, ¿Ya no quería hacer el amor? –se preguntaba nitori-

-Voy a chuparlo yo—ya no podía estar más roja la cara de Rin, parecía que iba a explotar

Nitori se sentía en un júbilo de emociones que transmitía a su miembro, este haciéndose cada vez más grande y duro.

-Nnng…mmmhp…mm…- nitori sentía tanto placer que aquellos gemidos compensaron la inseguridad de Rin, quien se relajaba en cada lamida.

Nitori quería penetrar a Rin con más ganas, como nunca. Tomo su rostro y lo beso, ingreso eróticamente sus dedos en la boca para que este lamiera.

-Rin…voy a entrar—acomodo a rin tomándolo por las caderas levanto su parte trasera y comenzó a jugar con su entrada, metió el primer dedo con tanta facilidad que ingresaron tres sin esfuerzo.

-Nnnng…aaahh- gimió Rin, que sintió esos dedos deslizarse –estaba más sensible que antes-

Rin sentía algo grande y caliente golpeando su entrada. Nitori quería torturar el deseo de Rin –y el del mismo- jugando, acariciando aquella entrada rosa pálido.

En un arrebato de desesperación Rin se posiciono sobre Nitori agarrando su miembro e ingresándolo de una estocada a su cavidad.

-Nnnnhg!...Aaaahhg!—gritaron alusivamente a la vez

Nitori estaba sorprendido con Rin, su tenacidad solo lo excito más.

-Deja de provocarme, eres tan hermoso…Te amo Rin- eróticamente le susurró al oído

Nitori lo agarro de las caderas haciendo que este se curvará por cada movimiento, presión y estocada que producía tener aquel miembro viril dentro de él.

-No…due-le…mas…ya no…- Rin gemía y besaba el cuello de nitori

-Rin…ya es…hora-

Nitori recostó a Rin sujetando sus piernas que rodeaban su torso, se puso en posición para dar finalmente las ultimas estocadas…Lamia cada rincón de Rin, besaba sus manos, sus pezones, su cuello, sus labios…Lo poseyó totalmente.

-Ni-nitori…yo…aahhhg…yo te….Nnnnnhgg! –jadeos-

Ambos se corrieron Nitori llenando por completo a Rin y este manchando todo el pecho junto al rostro de Nitori.

Nitori entre el éxtasis creyó escuchar un "Yo te…" -que era cierto- pero él no quiso ilusionarse ya que no estaba seguro.

Se durmieron abrazados en un profundo sueño…del cual ninguno parecía querer despertar.

.

.

El primero en despertar fue Rin quién sintió el piar de las aves, estaba adolorido, más que la primera vez. Observo a Nitori dormir a su lado, un rostro que él no conocía pero que de ahora en adelante por varias noches más disfrutaría.

-Disfrutaría?...¿De ahora en adelante?...¡Que estoy diciendo!- Rin se levantó con cuidado de la cama, para no despertar a Nitori.

Fue directamente al baño, lleno la bañera con más agua de lo habitual ¿Acaso quería bañarse con nitori?...

-Estoy loco…- corto el agua

Se sumergió un momento cuando sintió que su celular vibraba salió cuidadosamente del baño para conseguirlo. Entro nuevamente en él.

Algo lo dejo completamente frío y no era precisamente el haber salido del agua.

_-"Necesito hablar contigo, te espero a las cinco en el muelle" –Haru_

No entendía nada, ¿por qué justo ahora?… ¿Por qué el destino se interponía entre su vida actual y el pasado?…

-Yo…no quiero verte…- susurro

_**Continuara.**_

* * *

Quiero agradecer todas las visitas y el tiempo que se dan al leer este Fic, saludos a cada uno de ustedes, gracias por permitirme expresar mis fantasías (_cof que muchos sé que tienen_)

Con el nuevo capítulo de Free quede adolorida ;n; odiando a Rei (tonto :c) espero que el final no me destroce (?)

_Hasta otro capítul_o ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


	4. Aclara las cosas

_**Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club no me pertenece es propiedad de Hiroko Utsumi**_

_**Pareja principal: HaruxRin**_

**A través del agua**

* * *

.-

-Rin termino de tomar su baño, se cambió en silencio no quería despertar a Nitori…Que tierno se ve durmiendo –pensó-

.

-R-rin…que haces- pregunto mientras se frotaba los ojos

-Aaah! Nitori bu-buenos días –maldición mi voz- enardeció

Nitori noto el nerviosismo en las palabras de Rin, se levantó rápidamente y tomo su rostro con las dos manos

-Dime la verdad- lo miro escueto

Se veía más serio y preocupado de lo normal, Rin sintió escalofríos pensó por un momento y llego a la conclusión que debía decirle a la persona con quien hizo el amor… Un momento ¿Es normal?, ¿por qué debo actuar como pareja? –se preguntaba enrojeciendo completamente-

-Nitori necesito hablar contigo-

Nitori asombrado permitió que su compañero le explicara lo que ocurría mientras le contaba se dibujaba una sombría mirada perdida en su rostro la cual Rin observo con tristeza, no quería dañar a Nitori.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- pregunto, algo titubeante

-Claro- Nitori ya no podía aguantar las lágrimas que se adosarían a través de esos ojos brillantes y cristalinos.

-¿Me…acompañarías…?- Rin ya no podía ocultar su vacilar, estaba muy inquieto y abochornado esperando un cortante NO, por respuesta.

Se repuso ágilmente Nitori, sus ojos comenzaron a fulgurar no por dolor era para él, la confianza que esperaba por parte de su amado.

-Te amo Rin- un abrazo cálido de fascinación derritió al fin, esa postura rígida y afligida que traía su compañero.

-¡¿Ni-nitori…que haces?!...mejor dicho que estás diciendo!

Nitori ignoro esa corajina que siempre hacia su compañero al escuchar ese "Te amo"…Ya estaba acostumbrado pero no se había dado cuenta que Rin aún estaba entre sus brazos, aprovechando la situación poso sus tibios labios en los de él.

-N-nitori, gracias- soltó entre jadeos mientras correspondía el dulce beso

Nitori se alejó nuevamente de él, para decirle algo que no esperaba escuchar.

-Confiaras de ahora en adelante en mí, podrás contar conmigo para lo que desees, porque yo te amo.

Rin no podía ocultar su aturdimiento, oír de los labios a Nitori decir –Te amo- lo estremecía hasta la última célula de su cuerpo.

.

.

Mientras caminaban hacia dicho lugar se encontraron con Nagisa, ya no es casualidad se preguntó Rin molesto.

-Riiiiin! ¿Tú por acá? ¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Pescar? ¿Comprar? Y estas con Nitori! Juju! –con una sonrisa jocosa- no paraba de interrogarle

-Hola, Nagisa…-

-Estamos ocupados- interrumpió Nitori tomando a Rin de la mano, este lo sujeto fuerte como si pensara huir con él.

Nagisa quedo impresionado –molesto-, lo que veían sus ojos no era una imagen lo estaba viendo en directo. No quería notarse ansioso de salir corriendo a contarle a "esa" persona, que seguramente estaría igual de sorprendido que él.

-Bu-bueno chicos… ¡miren el reloj! Que tarde se me ha hecho! Nos vemos Rin!… Nitori me agrado mucho verte.

Rin y Nitori lo observaron alejarse muy rápido, ni siquiera les dio tiempo de despedirse como corresponde. –Baaah- eso a Rin lo tenía sin cuidado, en ese momento, él iba decidido a una cosa y quería dejarla clara al fin de cuentas.

.

.

Esperaron hasta las cinco, como había acordado en el mensaje…Estaba retrasado diez minutos. Esto enfado a Rin quién sentía que era un juego para Haru al parecer.

-Tch…maldito-...susurro, pero Nitori le escucho además de mirarlo fijamente.

Haru apareció caminando directamente hacia donde se encontraban los dos chicos.

-Rin…- dijo en un tono de alivio mientras lo reconocía, ya que en cinco años para Haru este había cambiado.

Rin estaba asombrado ver parado frente a él, a esa persona que le había hecho tanto daño… ¿Que le pasaba? las palabras no le salían, deseaba moverse y su cuerpo no respondía – correr- ya no quería que lo mirara con esos ojos.

-…Hola haru, y-yo…- Haru observo que atrás de Rin se encontraba su rival de siempre, Nitori.

-Te mande el mensaje a ti, no necesitabas traer un guardaespaldas- ásperamente le riño.

-Además necesito aclararte lo que aconteció esa vez, es ahora o será demasiado tarde y quiero que estemos solos. –miro desafiantemente a Nitori- Lo sujeto del brazo pero Rin logro evadirlo.

-Yo traigo a quien quiero!- refunfuño, quien motivado y recordando las palabras de su compañero… "Confiaras de ahora en adelante en mí, podrás contar conmigo para lo que desees". Tomo aire e impávido respondió.

-No quiero saber de ti, lo que ocurrió hace cinco años me aclaro las cosas, solo déjame en paz, además –en un arrebato- yo…¡Yo estoy con Nitori!-

¿Que estoy haciendo?...Que miserable…Nitori…yo… ¿Por qué me siento bien confesando esto? ¿Es un engaño, no?

…

-Así es, está conmigo por favor no lo busques ni lo vuelvas a llamar o enviar mensajes, que te quede claro esto. –se acercó a haru y susurro- "_es mío_"

Haru estaba displicente no sabía que rostro poner, si decir algo o solo asentir a lo que sus ojos veían y escuchaban. ¿Incrédulo? Pensó

-Ja, veo que no tardaste mucho en encontrar un vasallo- trato de sonar lo más indiferente pero se notaba mucho su disgusto y celos.

-Ese es problema mío, si solo para esto me citaste perdí mi tiempo…adiós-

-¡ESPERA!- alzo la voz alarmando a Rin

-No he terminado de hablar y piensas que con todo lo que dices me rendiré?

Rin se reiteraba una y otra vez en su mente "Rendirse…rendirse" que era lo que quería lograr, no lo busco en aquel entonces, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Celos? Por Nitori…

-¿Qué es, lo que tú no entiendes? déjame en paz...- Rin quería marcharse pero no podía por su cuenta, volteo a mirar a Nitori quien lo seguía en cada movimiento y logro captar el "auxilio" ahogado que le solicitaba su compañero.

-Rin, vamos ya se ha hecho tarde—lo tomo de la mano frente a Haru no importando la cara que este se atreviese a poner.

-¡RIN!- Haru trato de alcanzarlo pero Nitori camino raudo con su acompañante.

-¡Solo escúchame una cosa!- Rin continuaba el trayecto pero escuchando lo que este decía.

-No me rendiré! Tu volverás conmigo yo sé que tú me…- contuvo lo que diría al final, no quería sonar patético o engreído pero el aprecio el calor de Rin, a través de su mirada, su respiración…Aquello le pertenecía solo a él.

.

.

Nagisa no tardo en comunicarse con Makoto.

-¡Makoto! Rin-chan…Rin…-fatigado de tanto correr entre cortado, expresaba lo que tenía que contar-

-Nagisa, primero modera esa respiración y me llamas luego, bueno?-

-¡MAKOTO! No cuelgues, es importante…Vi, vi a Rin con Nitori! Iban tomados de la mano!

-….-

-Makoto? Mako- ¡me colgaste! –vituperaba al otro lado del celular

-Nagisa, donde estás?- pregunto serio.

-¿Yo? Para que quieres saber eso, solo te diré donde vi a Rin- dio en el clavo, alegrando a su amigo.

-Estaban caminando hacia el muelle, le pregunte a Rin si iban a pescar o a comp—

-Gracias—colgó aprisa

-¿Jeeez? De nuevo me colgó – mascullaba

.

.

.

-Makoto ¿a dónde vas? - Gou pregunto extrañada en la forma de actuar de su pareja.

-¿Hah? no, no pasa nada… tengo que salir un momento—no conforme con ello insistió y le acompaño.

No estaba dentro de sus planes llevar a Gou con él, pero no podía mentir era evidente el empeño que tenía. Caminaron rumbo fijo y esto a Gou le pareció una cita ya que Makoto no salía mucho con ella.

-A donde vamos Makochi!—dulce apodo que solo soportaba por ser Gou.

-Veremos a tu hermano Rin ya que no se dignó a llamarte, iremos por el—

-¡¿QUEE?! No es posible…un momento- Como sabes que está en esa dirección, cuando tú? ¿Cómo? Makochi…

Gou sentía angustia y alegría de saber que por fin se reencontraría con su preciado hermano, dio paso a este sentimiento nublando su mente por completo. Olvido claramente seguir insistiendo a Makoto sobre cómo y porque sabía de Rin.

.

Avanzaron lo suficiente como para llegar al muelle, donde no se encontraba nadie, a lo lejos unos ancianos caminando con implementos de pesca.

-Makochi, estas seguro que mi hermano esta por acá yo no ve- tomo vertiginosamente a Gou de la mano indicándole que debía seguir le.

-Vamos Gou, no te quedes atrás- le decía aceleradamente. Rotaron en una esquina –de las tantas que intentaron- y se encontraron con Rin, al fin.

-¿Gou…? Que haces aquí-

Su hermano no vislumbro que junto a ella estaba acercándose rápidamente Makoto, quien lo arrojo contra la pared de una tienda.

-¡Heeeey!¿Makoto? que te pa-sa…- Rin estaba consternado, receloso no podía manipular la situación – ¿temor?- medito.

-¡¿Quién te crees?! Sabes por cuanto paso tu hermana! –Protesto-

-¡Makoto tranquilízate! Suelta a mi hermano ¡ahora!-grito desesperadamente.

-Que te pasa maldito, suéltame!- mientras forcejeaban Nitori tomo a Rin alejándolo cuidadosamente, no quería exponer a su amado y tampoco llegar a los golpes. En ese sentido Nitori era muy prudente.

-¿Por qué has regresado? No debiste volver…tu solo le producirás daño…!- Makoto nuevamente omitió pero Rin capto ágilmente que se refería a Haru y no precisamente a su hermana.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? ya cállate!- Rin sentía como Nitori lo trataba de ayudar y alejar pero él no quería ser cobarde deseaba enfrentar a Makoto era el momento.

-Rin, hazlo por mí- le susurro su compañero.

Rin quedo sosegado al escuchar ese "Hazlo por mi"…Bu-bueno es normal, era su compañero y debía dar el ejemplo ¿no? –Se engañaba así mismo-

-Está bien- se acercó a la oreja de Nitori… sus labios rozaron por un segundo.

Nitori se sacudió en un cambio de temperatura "frio-calor".

Rin se acercó solo un poco para decirle algo a su hermana, no interrumpiendo a Nitori quien lo sujetaba.

-Lo siento Gou, te llamare… hasta pronto- Gou lo miro temerosa y apenada.

-Perdóname Rin, claro no te preocupes cuando puedas…hablamos… estoy muy feliz de verte- *sollozo* se aproximó y beso la mejilla de su amado hermano.

-Ja! ¿Llamarte? no te ilusiones Gou este tipo es un desconsiderado, él sol-

Gou inesperadamente abofeteó a Makoto, con lágrimas en los ojos emprendió camino dejándolo atrás, este se quedó un instante solo para decirle a Rin.

-No te acerques a Haru- se marchó tras su pareja.

.

.

"¿Por qué… Nitori? Que tiene ese chico, que te hace dudar Rin…Tu aun sientes algo por mí, o no?"

Haru al regresar y tomar un baño reflexionaba sobre lo que había ocurrido, si realmente Rin lo quería, porque estaba con Nitori –no lo soporto- golpeo el borde de la bañera frustrado, cuando en ese momento unas tibias lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas.

-Te amo…mi corazón aun no puede alcanzarte—se condenó apretando su pecho. Me duele…

Haru terminando su ducha al salir en el pasillo, brillaba algo que reconoció y era su celular lo abrió esperanzado… si fuese Rin.

Mensaje;

"Haru, soy Makoto necesito verte te extraño hace tiempo no nos vemos…y no puedo esperar"

-¿Qué es lo que trama ahora? *murmuró*

No le basto con destruir lo que comenzaría con Rin en aquel entonces, ahora quiere verme…Justo cuando Rin ha vuelto? No, ya no sería el mismo tonto de hace cinco años, ahora sé lo que deseo y eso no me detendrá. Ni tú, ni…ese amigo guardaespaldas.

Decidido comenzó a planificar un reencuentro con su amado Rin, no quería intrusos…-Deseo estar a solas contigo- yo volveré a poseerte, probar esos labios, recorrer ese cuerpo.

-Voy a reconquistarte y me amaras solo a mí, eso lo juro…Rin-

.

.

Llegaron a casa, Nitori fue directamente a su dormitorio no quiso hablar del tema, Rin lo miro preocupado… ¿Se cansó de mí?...No debí involucrarlo al final, soy de lo peor.

Rin imito lo mismo ingresando a su habitación, en un momento se detuvo dirigiéndose a la puerta de Nitori.

-Gracias y lo siento—

Camino rápido encerrándose en su habitación, se lanzó a la cama apretando la almohada, empezó a llorar.

-Y-yo lo siento Nitori…no quise involucrarte— *sollozo* me duele, me hace daño verte triste, yo quiero hacerte feliz…yo te a-

-¡Espera, espera! Que cosas digo… no puede ser—se decía así mismo, no tardó en darse cuenta llevando su mano al pecho.

_- Me enamore—_

_-Lo amo—_

_-Debo estar loco—_

No, el ya no estaba confundido -trataba de engañarse- se había enamorado de su gentil compañero Nitori, quien lo cuidaba en sus momentos más tristes, quien lo beso las últimas noches, quienes hicieron el amor desenfrenadamente.

-¿Es amor o es amabilidad?—continuaba preguntándose, ya no quería cometer errores, el amor es complicado…Soy un idiota.

.

.

-Rin! Buenos días… ¿Rin?—llamo a la puerta Nitori, pero no obtenía respuesta por parte de su compañero.

-Permiso…-

Encontró a Rin sobre la cama, sudando y respirando agitadamente.

-Maldición! Rin, respóndeme!- lo tomo entre sus brazos palpando su rostro el cual ardía en fiebre.

Nitori comenzó a llorar estaba muy asustado, llamo a un médico quien no tardo mucho, lo reviso debidamente dejando unos medicamentos y recetas.

-Muchas gracias, doctor—

-¡De que chico! cuídalo mucho y que no se esfuerce- el doctor observo el semblante de preocupación que tenía Nitori, lo tomo del hombro y dijo.

-Eres un muy buen amigo, te felicito—

Esto motivo a Nitori quien volvió a su estado normal –no dejando de preocuparse por Rin- y agradeció las palabras del médico.

.

.

-Nnmmh…agua- bisbiseo con dificultad

-Rin! Claro aquí tienes- le acerco el vaso sosteniéndolo amablemente.

Rin luego de beber el agua, comenzó a pestañar…

-Ni...nitori? que fue lo que paso- preguntaba cansado

-Rin tienes fiebre, ya te reviso un doctor. Dijo que estarías bien en unos días si descansabas-

-Tch…- estaba molesto por su descuido, enfermarse como un niño no le agradaba.

-Tranquilo Rin, yo estaré asegurándome que tomes todos los medicamentos—

-¿Qué?... ¿Haaaaaaah? medicamentos? No, yo no tomaré nada—disgustado

-Rin, si quieres mejorarte debes hacerlo de lo contrario solo seguirás enfermo—

Nitori fascinado con la actitud infantil, tierna y testaruda de su compañero contenía una sonrisa.

Rin observo…detenidamente, sintió un calor recorrer todo su ser, -quiero besarlo-, -quiero tocarlo-… -quiero hacerlo-. No estaba inhabilitado, pero aún era lúcido de que no era lo correcto.

-¿Dormirás aquí? Pervertido…

-Debo cuidar al niño enfermo ¿no?—seguía jugando con el orgulloso genio que tiene Rin

-Lo que digas…- Rin cortó la conversación, solo se limitó a mirar como Nitori armaba una segunda cama sobre el piso.

-¿Puedes dormir conmigo sabes?... Ha entiendo, el cobarde tiene miedo de contagiarse jajaja-

Su mala broma a Nitori le molesto, quién cobraría merecidamente la invitación. Apago la luz y comenzó a desvestirse, Rin lo noto y se dio vuelta para no mirarlo, no quería ponerse duro a esas horas y más si estaba enfermo.

Se amedrentó al sentir que alguien se deslizaba en la cama.

-Q-que haces?!—se inquietó-

-Me invitaste a dormir en la misma cama, pues acepte—

-¡Pe-pero estas desnudo!...—rin se alejó engomándose lo que más pudo a la pared.

-No hay problema, no te tocaré—

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, su corazón se detuvo y quería llorar, pero se acomodó dando la espalda a su compañero.

-Lo siento—

Nitori abrió los ojos sentía que Rin estaba llorando en un santiamén lo ubico para poder ver su rostro. Lo oculto con sus brazos, pero se apreciaban las delicadas lágrimas recorriendo por sus labios, nariz, mentón.

-Rin…por qué estas llorando?—no entendía lo que ocurría.

-¡Aléjate! No quiero tenerte cerca—dio un alarido que Nitori asintió levantándose de la cama.

-Lo siento Rin, desca—

Un silencio inmaculado conllevo un apasionado beso por parte de Rin, quien retenía con mucha fuerza el brazo de Nitori.

-Nnngh…R-rin…que-

Nitori estaba completamente aturdido, no podía creer que su compañero por incentivo propio lo estuviera besando de esa forma.

-Nitori…te amo—

Separo rápidamente a Rin, quien quería continuar el beso pero Nitori se sentó en la cama, mirando a la nada, perdido.

-No juegues conmigo-

-No estoy jugando—

Rin estaba serio pero no dejaba de llorar, el color rojo que irradiaba… Era puro, como una chica declarando su amor por primera vez.

-Yo… yo no pretendo que me ames, solo quiero que sepas que yo si te amo—termino de añadir

-Sabes lo que estás diciendo verdad?-

-No te hagas el tonto, vete de aquí- no quería repetirlo, estaba demasiado avergonzado.

Nitori tomo eso como un "si" era natural en Rin decir algo amable o amoroso y luego actuar a la defensiva para no ser herido.

-Quiero hacerte el amor…- sonrojado y conteniendo miles de emociones a punto de estallar pidió Nitori.

-Yo ta-tambien…quiero hacerlo—tartamudeo nervioso

-Te amo mucho Rin—acarició su rostro, a través de él, caían unas gotas de transpiración.

Nitori agradeció que Rin solo estuviera en ropa interior, ya que se le facilitaron mucho las cosas, con agilidad comenzó a jugar con sus miembros acariciando y rozando estos mismos.

-Nnngh…- Rin estaba más sensible que nunca, la fiebre era un ingrediente añadido al calor y excitación que ya sentía.

-Te amo—Nitori comenzó a lamer y jugar con sus pezones, morderlos hacia que Rin jadeara entre gemidos que silenciaba con sus dedos, los cuales jugaban con su lengua proyectando un beso.

Nitori comenzó a besarlo para que este lo abrazará, Rin se aferró a su ancha y larga espalda, recorrió su torso llegando a sus caderas se encontró con las nalgas… Quería tocarlas, apretarlas pero la vergüenza volvió a él, se agarró con sus dedos a los brazos de Nitori.

-Rin estas seguro…de esto?—

Rin lo miraba algo agnóstico no podía entender que a estas alturas su compañero preguntara algo evidente, para aclararlo hizo algo atrevidamente erótico.

Tomo la mano de Nitori poniéndola sobre su miembro e indicándole con la presión que ejercía que ya estaba duro y listo.

-Ya veo—Nitori sonrió

Rin lo provocaba y le insinuaba en cada beso que profundamente tenían, que quería hacerlo…En un acto desvergonzado –que era productor de la fiebre- levanto su cadera para atrapar con las piernas la cintura de Nitori.

Nitori no se veía realmente feliz… No era el Rin, de siempre.

Puso en posición a Rin y lo penetro sin prepararlo.

-Aaaah! Nnnnghh….noo…duele…du…- Rin empezó a llorar

-Te gusta? …grita mi nombre—Nitori estaba realmente absorto y no presto atención al pedido que hacia Rin.

Continúo con las embestidas una tras otra…

-N-nitori…aasi…noo…duele…nnngh- ya no tenía expresión en el rostro, solo sentía dolor.

-Tu no me amas, solo deseas que te coja-

Rin al escuchar esto como un pinchazo en el pecho entre jadeos y sollozos golpeo a Nitori. Se alejó de él, rápidamente.

-Eres un maldito idiota, que es lo que no entiendes de un "TE AMO"—

Nitori no alzo la mirada, se levantó completamente desnudo y se fue de la habitación.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Rin abrió los ojos con pesar, había llorado toda la noche y ¿descansar? De eso ni hablar.

Pero se encontraba mejor, al menos no tenía fiebre. Se dirigió al baño para llenar la bañera y regreso para buscar una toalla… en el escritorio una nota-

"Lamento haber dañado a la persona que amo, no puedo mirarte a los ojos…Espero me perdones" – Nitori.

PD: Toma la medicina que deje al lado de esta nota. Adiós

Rin no sabía si llorar o reír por la estupidez que puso al final –sabe que odio las medicinas-, pero se puso serio… ¿Dónde fuiste?, ¿Es tu casa, porque huir?...

-No me dejes, imbécil-

...

Continuara.

* * *

**_Hola! ¿como están? espero que muy, muy bien...Estoy contenta por todas las visitas que tiene el Fic, no le di muchas esperanzas (_**_todo empezó entre conversaciones, juegos...¿No? __**mary**__, __**misaky**__? oh! saludos__** Kachi**__ c: que también me lees aunque dices que te da flojera xD_**_)_****〜**（ゝ。∂）

_El próximo capitulo contendrá ¡__**LEMON**__!__ si, uno decente y sin interrupciones =w= _

_Bueno cuídense mucho, hasta pronto_ ε=ε=ε=┌(;°◇°)┘

¡Gracias!


	5. Solución

_**Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club no me pertenece es propiedad de Hiroko Utsumi**_

_**Pareja principal: HaruxRin**_

**A través del agua**

* * *

-.

Era muy temprano, incluso para su rutina diaria que suspendería por algo mucho más importante.

Rin estaba en su cama, revisando el móvil esperanzado de alguna llamada o mensaje de su compañero…Decidió marcar a un fastidioso pero amigable personaje.

-Buenos días… Seijuro, lamento despertarte…Soy Rin-

-¿Rin? RIN?! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN—

-Bueno ya está, soy yo no te pongas idiota—

-Idiota? O-oye que te pasa no nos hablamos desde que llegast-

"Rin mantenía contacto con Seijuro desde que se marchó, gracias a su ex-capitán que le mantenía al corriente de las cosas que pasaban en su ausencia, podía ser molesto pero confiaba plenamente en su compañero"

-¿Dónde está Nitori? Tú lo sabes?—

-Nitori…ah...eso— cambio completamente su tonalidad.

-Dame la dirección, donde se encuentra—

-Lo siento Rin, no puedo hacerlo—

-¿Qué? y eso—Rin estaba ofuscado quería saber dónde se localizaba su compañero

-Rin sabes, yo quiero decirte donde está pero Nitori me ha pedido que no te contara… ¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes? –

-Nitori…ni, es un idiota—

-¡Ja! Vaya pero que respuesta, sigues siendo el mismo…ya decía yo, pues te contaré solo si me prometes que vendrás a visitarme—

-Lo prometo—en su tono se notaba la preocupación con una leve ansiedad que el capitán percibió fácilmente.

-Se está hospedando en el hotel "Fukutayoii" , menciono que no quería ver a nadie incluso me dijo que no lo lla—

-Bien gracias, adiós—

-Tch… que impaciente, típico en Rin no ha cambiado nada…-

.

.

Rin estaba caminando a dicha dirección acelerando su paso, quería llegar pronto…quería verlo…

¿Por qué no crees en mí?, ¿Me odias?...

-Seguramente ya se cansó…- con dolor en su mirada siguió avanzando hasta llegar al susodicho lugar.

-Buenos días mi nombre es Fuyo, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?—aquel recepcionista despistado miraba con resquemor la abrumadora presencia

-Buenos, necesito saber cuál es la habitación de Aiichiro Nitori—

-Lo siento mucho señor, pero esa información es privada –asustado por el ceño fruncido que puso este-…

-Pe-pero puede identificarse y podría comunicarle de su visita al señor Aiichiro Nitori—

-Hazlo, no te quedes mirándome—

-¡Cl-claro!—Nervioso ingresaba los datos y marcaba a la habitación donde se encontraba Nitori—

-Buenos días señor, aquí lo solicita…-de los nervios olvido preguntarle el nombre-

Rin ya estaba irritado, no solo por la llamada que tuvo que realizar a su compañero Seijuro y olvidar el detalle de preguntar por el número de habitación, sino que también tenía que buscar, como un idiota a otro idiota.

En un parpadeo Rin cogió el teléfono para amenazar a su compañero

-Soy Rin, es mejor que bajes y me recibas por las buenas o iré por las malas—

-Se-señor! No puede arrebatarme el teléfono, va en contra de las reglas-

El recepcionista volvió a tomar el teléfono para colgar cuando escucho la voz de Nitori…

-Fuyo , no te preocupes…Le conozco dile que suba a la habitación—

-Claro, entiendo—

-¿Y?—

El recepcionista solo acato las ordenes y le dio la tarjeta perteneciente a la dicha habitación, observo como Rin subía en el ascensor hasta perderlo de vista.

.

.

-Adelante—

Nitori cuando abrió la puerta para recibir a Rin, en ningún momento lo miro a los ojos, ya sea por nervios y emociones. No quería volver a dejarse llevar…

-Nitori, por qué demonios te has marchado?—a secas pregunto

-Es lo mejor, necesito pensar y aclarar lo que siento—

-¿A-aclarar? Que necesitas aclarar?—

-Ya te respondí—

-Con esa mierda no me convences, TÚ fuiste el que me invito a tu casa…El que dijo, que no me fuera a ningún lado, que sería mi apoyo…Que...¡QUE ME AMABAS!—

Rin no podía controlar lo que quería expresar, definitivamente lo dijo de una forma brusca pero deseaba que Nitori le respondiera algo que le convenciera.

Nitori no quería mirarlo, si lo hacía cedería, débilmente se atrevió a decir una mentira que para Rin era muy evidente.

-Aaah! Eso, bueno me equivoque…Ya sabes! Soy un niño aunque me vea adulto, yo solo lo dije porque me sentía solo—

-Mentiroso—

Nitori sintió como un escalofríos recorrió desde su cabeza hasta los pies, le dolía el estómago, la cabeza…Estaba fatal…No quería lastimar a Rin, pero alejarse de él "creía" la mejor opción.

-Haha… ¿Qué pasa? Hacer el am- acostarse con un hombre no es nada, no le des vueltas…Es fácil para ti de todas maneras—

-Cállate— Rin apretaba sus puños, realmente quería golpear a su compañero

-Bueno… olvídalo, por la casa no te preocupes de todas maneras eres mi Sempai, quédate lo que gustes yo estoy bien aquí—

-¿Por qué no me miras a la cara? ¡COBARDE!—

Rin apreso a Nitori en su descuido, lo lanzo sobre la cama está crujiendo por el estrepitoso movimiento…

-Se-sempai que haces?—estaba sorprendido y asustado por la actitud de Rin

-Te dije… que me llamaras… RIN!—

-P-pero que…le pasa, me hace daño—

Nitori comenzó a sollozar, nunca había visto a Rin de esa manera a excepción cuando este descubrió a Haruka y Makoto juntos.

-Dilo…-

-¡¿Qué cosa?!—Nitori forcejeaba para rehuir la mirada de Rin

-Dime… que me amas…- avergonzado

Rin cubrió su rostro soltando a su compañero, quería salir corriendo…Pero estaba inerte.

-Sem- ¿Rin..?—

-Patético, te doy asco…Soy lo peor, no te preocupes me iré ahora mismo de tu casa, gracias por todo y lo siento—

Se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta, debía escapar antes de que Nitori captara que estaba llorando…Maldición odio mis emociones, no puedo controlar mis lágrimas…*se reprimía*

-Perdóname—

Nitori ya no pudo seguir con su plan de "alejarse" amaba con desesperación a Rin, cada detalle, cada palabra, cada centímetro de su piel, lo deseaba, quería cogerlo ahora y que no escapara como hace cinco años.

-Déjalo Nitori no te volve-…..-

No pudo continuar con su discurso de victimario, era demasiado tarde para el hambriento de su compañero. Al fin se miraron a los ojos, observo la furia, el deseo impúdico de Nitori, realmente su mirada lo desgarraba…Se sentía completamente desnudo, como un pequeño tiburón en una red indestructible.

Con fuerza lo atrajo hacia la cama esta vez él quedo abajo, Nitori comenzó a lamer su oreja jugaba con él lóbulo, su lengua saboreaba el dulce aroma a fresas que desprendía Rin.

Comenzó a descender por su cuello dejando marcas a su paso, llegando a los labios finos pero pulposos que tantas ganas tenia de morder, lamer y besar.

-Ni..nn…nitori, espera…-

Silencio con un suave beso la queja que bufaría Rin.

-Rin, escúchame bien… -agitado- después de lo que te diré no hay vuelta atrás—

-Entiendo…-

-Te amo y te haré el amor hasta que olvides a Haru… Si es necesario todos los días, tú… tú eres mío—termino aquella confesión abrazando el pecho de Rin

No podía creerlo o realmente estaba soñando –se preguntaba Rin-… Nitori había confesado su amor como todo un hombre.

-Nitori… porque nombras a Haru, con la persona que estoy…No. La persona que amo, no me hará el amor, lo haremos juntos…Entiéndelo, cree en mi—

Nitori estaba feliz y a la vez sorprendido por la sinceridad que pocas veces Rin expresaba ya que, ocultaba sus emociones por miedo a ser lastimado.

.

-Rin…-

-¿Qué sucede…?—apenado

-Quiero que me respondas con la verdad… ¿podrás?—

-¿Qué estás diciendo?, claro que si…pregunta—

-¿Amas a Haru?—directo

Rin quedo gélido, bajo la mirada de Nitori quién esperaba su respuesta, ya la sabia. Maldición…

-…-

-Está bien, yo te amo… y ¡te enamoraré!—se acercó a brindarle un acogedor abrazo.

-Nitori yo te amo*rubor*

… pero aún no puedo olvidar a Haru "algo inconcluso me detiene…"

-Quiero que estés conmigo, no me dejes solo…yo…te necesito—

Nitori comenzó a besar las manos de su amado

-¡Que haces!—

-Amarte. —

-Tch… -maldición me deje llevar otra vez-

.

.

Rin se posiciono en una apetitosa pose, insinuándose desvergonzadamente a su compañero.

Nitori para arriba ya estaba desnudo, comenzó a despojar a Rin quién tenía los pezones duros… -por el frío- supuso este.

-Ha…hermoso—

-No me mires así…pervertido—

-Tú me provocas—

Nitori besaba y mordía los pezones en un juego de nunca acabar solo incrementaba el deseo ferviente en Rin.

-Pídeme que te lo haga—susurro en una voz erótica que solo Rin disfrutaba

-¿Q-que estás diciendo? Yo no lo haría jamás!-

Lo sabía, es muy sincero pero deseaba cada expresión que Rin le mostraba, a sus caricias, sus besos, mordidas y lo que decía le excitaba demasiado, con su rodilla ya sentía la entrepierna… erecto, su pantalón estaba por reventar.

Descendió a atender lo que su amado trataba de ocultar, bajo su pantalón, esté dejando expuesto el miembro que a momentos parecía palpitar…-ayúdame- en su cabeza oía el suplicio.

Estaba vez no espero respuesta o él permiso de Rin.

Tomo con sus manos el miembro acariciando la punta, por otro lado Rin no quería emitir algún gemido apretaba las sabanas bajo él, Nitori llevo a la boca tamaño miembro deseaba darle placer cada minuto, pero sabía que aquello necesitaba atenderlo ahora.

Lamió sus propios labios, comenzó a lamer la punta, bajando por el ancho y palpitante miembro, llegando a los testículos… en un osado acto chupo uno de ellos.

-Nnnghh…no…para…-

Nada más excitante que él "No"…Continuo lamiendo los veintidós centímetros. Comenzaba asomar el líquido pre-seminal en la punta.

Embestía rápido, lento, placer y castigo. Sabe que a Rin le encanta, pero también quería atender su entrepierna, sin dejar de lamer y chupar bajo sus pantalones exhibiendo su miembro.

Rin es orgulloso en competencia y también en la cama, sin quedarse atrás dejando de lado su vergüenza, se sentó sobre su compañero chocando los dos miembros, comenzaba la masturbación con sus movimientos, aceleraba y se detenía a observar el miembro de Nitori.

-Maldición, es tan grande…-

Nitori estaba sumergido en el acto no escucho las atrevidas palabras que Rin dijo sobre su miembro.

.

-Ya…no puedo esperar—

Tomo a Rin dejándolo nuevamente boca abajo levanto sus caderas y abrió sus piernas, inicio una penetración con su lengua circularmente, luego la ingresaba poco a poco. Rin cubría la boca con sus manos, estaba llorando y más avergonzado que nunca, era tan erótico saber que Nitori estaba lamiendo su entrada, aunque no le gustaba al Rin pudoroso.

-Deja…nn...de hacer eso…-

Nitori acarició su miembro para venirse y lubricar la entrada de su amado, pero no pudo continuar con lo que tenía pensado. Rin le estaba chupando él miembro.

-Yo…también puedo…hacerlo…maldito—

-Me parece hermoso…-

Se acercó a besarlo, ya sabía que se aproximaba a eyacular. Se corrió en su mano esto lo llevo a la entrada de Rin, empezando a dilatarlo con los dedos, primero uno, luego los siguientes hasta tenerlo listo para el "grande".

-Nitori yo te aaahhh..nnnghhh…-

Sin más, entro en Rin, cortándole la respiración, agitadamente se movía. El roce causaba un placer inimaginable, los dos gemían a la vez.

-Nnngh…m..maas—

-Puedes…decirlo más alto—

Nitori quería jugar con el pudor de Rin, tiene claro que es orgulloso pero muy sincero.

-Más, mételo…más!—

No hacía falta pero en el acto oír a Rin, era lo que más le excitaba, claro que estaban haciendo el amor.

Alzo a este dejándolo sentado sobre él, no interrumpiendo la penetración, Comenzó a gemir más y más alto… Apretó y acelero las embestidas sujetando a Rin de las nalgas, apresuraba los cortantes y bruscos impactos.

-Nnn..nnghh…aaannhh…no…..nnnnghh!—

-R-rin…nnghh…te amo….te am….—

Mientras el coito seguía, unidos por un suave abrazo empezaron a besarse jugando con las lenguas que en cada meneo sentían él sabor del otro… Él sabor de Rin -es delicioso-

Los dos estaban al límite, era de segundos uno se vendría y llenaría todo.

-Me…me vengo—

-Juntos…-

Las últimas embestidas por parte de Nitori fueron feroces obligando a Rin a sujetarse de sus brazos, presionándolo al borde de los incontables gemidos y jadeos.

-Ni…nnnghh…aaahh…te…-

-¿Que ibas a decir…?—entre jadeos

Rin se durmió profundamente sobre su cuerpo siendo un poco pesado, pero no importándole a Nitori, lo abrazo siguiéndolo en el sueño.

La apacible luz de la luna, entro por el gran ventanal de la habitación siendo testigo de una lujuriosa noche de pasión.

.

.

.

Haru había recordado que empezaría el festival de la temporada de pesca

-Aguas termales… ¿huh?—

Sería maravilloso poder estar en un lugar relajado –aunque siempre lo fuera donde vivía, por el festival era ideal-

Marcando…

-Buenos días, habla Yuko de Aguas Reysou—

-Buenos días, soy Haruka Nanase y necesito hacer una reservación de habitación—

Cuando concluyó la reserva, pensó en Gou…Era la indicada para lo que estaba planeando.

-Esta vez, haré las cosas bien Rin…sólo espérame—

.

.

Necesitaba hablar con Gou para explicarle de que trataba todo y le sito en una heladería, no esperaba ver a Makoto nuevamente…

-¡Haruuu! Tanto tiempo! ¡¿Cómo estás?!—comenzaba el interrogatorio de Gou

-Hola Gou estoy bien, gracias por aceptar mi petición…-

-Oh! No te preocupes tengo tiempo, ahora estoy aburrida –puchero- se acercó a Haru susurrándole "Makochi no me saca a pasear muy a menudo"

-Entiendo—

-¿Heh? Makochi, no saludas a tu amigo!—

Makoto estaba absorto observando a Haru, quién en cada mirada punzante lo despreciaba e ignoraba.

-Hola Haru—sabía que si no saludaba Gou sospecharía y no se detendría en preguntas.

-Mm—

-Bueno que me ibas a comentar Haru, sonabas muy misterioso por el móvil! Juju ¿alguna novia?—

-No lo creo— contesto entrometidamente Makoto

-Gou necesito él número de Rin, ya que él que tenía esta fuera de servicio—

El nombre "Rin" corto estrepitosamente el ambiente.

-¡Rin! Mi hermano cambio su número, ahora mismo te lo doy—

Haru quería mencionarle a Gou lo que tiene planeado pero con la presencia indeseable de Makoto, todo se fue al demonio. Ahora no tenía alguna excusa.

Gou observo la mirada incisiva de su novio a Haru. Sabe que algo ocurría pero no deseaba poner incomodo el ambiente – más de lo que ya estaba-.

-Bueno Haru tengo que irme…recordé que tengo que hacer unas compras por el festival—

-Oh, es por eso—

-¿Qué cosa Makochi?—

Haru maldijo que Gou mencionará el festival, ahora Makoto sospecharía el del por qué "número de Rin", aunque no le importaba realmente.

-Gracias Gou, adiós—

Haru había avanzado lo suficiente para no ver más a Makoto, pero alguien lo sujeto del brazo.

-Que demon…-

-Suerte con mi hermano, esfuérzate!—

Haru estaba sorprendido, pensó que era Makoto. Ver como se alejaba Gou con una sonrisa lo motivo más…

-Me acepta…- fantaseaba

.

.

.

-Al fin! En casa…-

-Idiota, es TÚ casa—

Rin cargaba la maleta que Nitori utilizo ese día para "escapar" –sí, eso fue escapar-

-Veo que la limpieza no se mantuvo…jaja—entre una mueca observaba como su compañero se molestaba

Y antes de que empezara a reñirle, lo beso. Aún estaban en la entrada y la gente transitaba afuera, pero eso los tenía sin cuidado.

-Gracias— Nitori acarició su cabeza

-No soy yo el niño aquí—aparto su cariñoso mimo cerrando la puerta.

.

.

Mientras Rin tomaba un baño, Nitori se encargaba de poner la mesa y servir la comida que había preparado con amor. Estaba tan feliz que su alegría desbordaba.

Tarareaba una melodía, no se dio cuenta ya que estaba de espaldas a la cocina cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura. Rin tenía el cabello húmedo luego de la ducha. Querrá que lo seque –pensó- que mimado es este chico –sonrisa-

Dio la vuelta y tomo la toalla que este tenía en el cuello, comenzó a secarlo. Rin protesto tomándolo de la muñeca, Nitori del impulso cayo en la silla.

-¿Q-que pasa?—

Rin lo miraba fijamente, cada vez se acercaba más… lo iba a besar, pero fue interrumpido por el silbido de una olla en la cocina.

-AH! La comida…- aparto a su compañero ignorando las intenciones que tenía.

-Menos mal, no se quemó—sonreía

-Tengo hambre—

-Si mi señor, ahora le sirvo—

-Tch…- maldita olla…

.

.

.

Lo que desconocía Rin era que tenía un acosador y que fuese su compañero de la niñez.

-Hola Nagisa—

-¿Haru? Haruuuuuu-chan! Tanto tiempo, que sucede? ¿Cómo estás?

Realmente estaba emocionado quería mucho a Haru, como un hermano. Haru por su parte odiaba tantas preguntas por parte de él y Gou, parecía interrogatorio.

-Bien, Nagisa siento molestarte pero necesito pedirte un favor…-

-Claro Haru-chan! Lo que quieras—

-Necesito la dirección de Rin—

-Oh eso…-

.

.

Haru estaba triste y contenía el coraje.

"Vive con Nitori y están saliendo"

Aquellas palabras lo destrozaron, pero no derrumbaron lo que tenía planeado él vería a Rin, volvería con él…

.

.

.

-Makoto?! MAKOTO! Haru me llamo y pregunto por Rin, su dirección…no se la di! Lo juro—

-Eres idiota Nagisa, al decirle eso…-

-¿P-por qué? Pero si no le dij—

-Haru sabe dónde vive Nitori, el pueblo es pequeño—

-¡¿Heeeeh?! Lo si-siento…-

-Da igual, pero necesito tu cooperación—

-Claro que sí! Cuenta conmigo Makoto—

.

.

-Rin, ¿deseas ir algún sitio? Desde que llegaste no has visitado nada! Y te informo que construyeron atracciones entre las novedades.

-¿Ah? No me interesa…-

-Oh me deseas ¿a mí?— contenía la risa, para no advertirlo que era una broma

-Si, te prefiero mil veces—

-…-

-¿Qué pasa?—

-…..—

Nitori estaba en otro mundo, su amado le había dicho "Te prefiero mil veces"… Es un sueño –se pellizco-

-Auch… no estoy soñando…-

-¿Qué haces? pareces tonto…jajaja—

Rin… sonrió al fin.

"Te enamoraré cada día, cada minuto…Tu eres mío" - Nitori

* * *

_¡Hola! muchas gracias por los review! los leo y me motivaron a seguir, realmente creí que a nadie le interesaba el Fic._

_Gracias por las visitas ゜___ゝﾟ __! _

_Ahora si, tengo que informar una cosa que me tiene en un dilema, al principio la idea fue a tener como pareja principal "__**Haru**__x__**Rin**__" pero... (･___･ __) estoy enamorada de __**Nitori**__ como much s se que también lo están, en el próximo capitulo me decidiré por la pareja predominante espero leer sus review y saber que opinan ustedes_

_Saludos! __**nos leemos**_


	6. Culpa

_**Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club no me pertenece es propiedad de Hiroko Utsumi**_

_**Pareja principal: HaruxRin**_

**A través del agua**

.

* * *

Habían dormido juntos aquella noche, parecía un sueño que llegaría a su fin muy pronto…

-Bue…nos días Nitori…-

-Buenos días Rin… ¿cómo te sientes?—

-A que te refieres…- aun somnoliento

Nitori lo observaba detenidamente… -hermoso- con la yema de los dedos recorría desde su brazo hasta las manos… -suave- su piel blanca resaltaba a los rayos de sol que se colaban por las cortinas.

-Rin, puedo besarte?—

-¿Hah?... después de todo, aún preguntas…- *avergonzado*

Fue un beso dulce, delicado, con un sabor especial… que no se volvería a repetir sintió en su interior –angustia- un temor recorrió su pecho y cabeza…

.

.

.

Como es de costumbre Rin volvió a su rutina, se levantó primero que su compañero, pronto éste también volvería a su entrenamiento en la Academia Samezuka.

-Ya vuelvo—

-Rin…-

-¿Qué sucede?—se preguntó interesado en la actitud extraña que llevaba Nitori desde que amanecieron

-Cuídate—se acercó sigilosamente besando la frente de éste

Rin se sonrojo apartando a Nitori con sus manos, pero se quedó mirando aquellos ojos nublados. No brillaban con atavismo, algo ocurría y pronto daría razón a ello. Sin siquiera preguntar dio la vuelta saliendo en su trote.

-Rin…-

Aquel llamado de aflicción fue ignorado, no llego a sus oídos.

.

.

Mientras trotaba continuaba repasando aquella mirada, también lo incomodaba, no era normal en Nitori tener ese estado de ánimo. Ya no habían tenido discusiones desde esa… -maldijo- vez.

-¿Soy yo?—continuaba preguntándose

-¿Hice algo?, ¿No lo trato bien?—

Bueno es verdad que no soy demostrativo, pero… ¿Pero?...

-¡Aaaaaah! Concéntrate Rin—

Se detuvo a beber agua en una fuente cercana, era normal salir con una botella pero desde que estaba con Nitori…las cosas se le olvidaban con facilidad.

-Parezco idiota—proyectándose como una quinceañera enamorada

Continuo con su ruta, pero el sonido de su móvil le hizo detener en seco.

-Quien será…- miro con desazón

-Haru…-

Sus ojos se abrieron, dejo salir un bufido ¿qué quería esta vez? No le había quedado claro en esa ocasión –mentía- sabía bien, que tenía que aclarar de una vez las cosas, pero alargaba su fin.

-Rin…- llamo en un tono calmado

-Haru ¿qué quieres?—cortante, común en Rin

-Quiero disculparme contigo—

-¿Heh? Sobre que—

-Ya sabes, esa vez…-

-Ah eso, está olvidado—

-Igualmente lo siento, para disculparme con ustedes envié un pequeño presente a casa de Nitori—

-¿HAH? como sabes que vivo con Nitori?!—sorprendido

-Eso ya no importa, solo acepten mi presente—

-No tenías por qué molestarte—

-No es una molestia yo quier—

-¿Sólo eso querías? Adiós—

-¡Rin!—un llamado estruendoso

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!—

-Te quiero—

-…-

-¿Rin?—

-…-

Haru quedo con la incógnita si Rin había escuchado lo último.

-Sigues siendo él mismo…- una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios

.

.

.

Condeno haber contestado él llamado de Haru, solo traía problemas y lo perturbaba hasta ponerlo de mal humor.

"_Te quiero_…"

-Tch…-

.

.

-Nitori estoy en casa—

-…-

-¿Nitori?—

-…-

Maldición, abra visto la broma estúpida de Haru y volvió a escapar? –No puede ser-

-¡Nitoriiii! ¿Dónde demonios estas?—buscaba con esmero

Rin estaba al borde del colapso, se sentía fatigado acostumbraba salir desayunado pero esta vez no quiso interrumpir el sueño de su amado.

-Rin—

Sintió como unas cálidas manos cubrían sus ojos, también la respiración de éste. Sabía quién era pero estaba molesto por todo lo que había pasado en la mañana.

-Déjate de bromas…- aparto las manos de Nitori

-¿Rin? ¿Ocurrió algo?—

-No—

-Pero ¿por qué estas molesto?—

-No es nada, tengo hambre—

-Entiendo…-

Como ese día le tocaba cocinar, esta vez Nitori le dijo que tomara un baño, se veía cansado y solo por esta ocasión haría su turno… Compartían labores como una verdadera pareja

-¿Lo somos?- Se preguntó Nitori

.

Transcurrió la tarde y como una predicción llego el regalo que Haru le había mencionado a Rin.

-Señor Aiichiro Nitori— llamo el mensajero

Rin procuro que su compañero estuviera ocupado en alguna labor para poder recibir aquel desagradable regalo –pensó—

-Está ocupado pero puedo firmar por él—

-Muy bien señor…firme aquí… y aquí, hasta pronto—

El paquete era simple, por su mente pasaron miles de presentes que estimo pudiera haber enviado Haru, pero la curiosidad lo invadió.

-¿Reservaciones?—

Miraba aquellas tarjetas que indicaban el lugar y la hora de unas Aguas Termales…

-Que estupidez…-

Arrojo la invitación al basurero de la entrada, ignorando que hoy a su compañero le tocaba sacar dicha basura.

.

-Que es esto…-

Nitori observo un remitente con la dirección de su casa y a su nombre.

-¿Aguas Termales Reysou?—

Estaba molesto con su compañero, al lanzar a la basura tales invitaciones… ignorando quién las había enviado, pero imagino que sería Rin que no se atrevió a invitarlo directamente.

-Vamos a ir, pero tú no lo sabrás—

Era el plan inocente de Nitori, no presintiendo lo que el destino cruelmente le deparaba.

.

.

.

-Aaarrg, donde demonios me llevas…-

-Tranquilo ya llegamos—sonrió cautivando nuevamente a Rin

-D-donde es…- desviaba la mirada avergonzado

-¡Aguas Termales Reysou!—

Rin miraba atónito el lugar, luego volvió su mirada a Nitori quién sonreía inocentemente…

Simplemente no podía confesarle que las entradas y reserva las había hecho Haru. Para su pesar, Nitori se veía feliz y eso era lo único que le importaba, además era un regalo.

–Lo tomo por todos los disgustos que me has hecho pasar- se dijo así mismo tratándose de convencer.

.

.

-Bienvenidos a Aguas Termales Reysou soy Yuko en que podemos ayudarles—

-Hola…-

Nitori enseño las reservas y la encargada los dirigió al lugar designado.

-Espero su estadía en nuestras Aguas, sean placenteras—

La encargada sonrió y se retiró luego de entregarles yukatas. Además de eso, contaban con una habitación de lujo, con comida a la habitación, masajes, baños de barro y muchas cosas más.

.

Se cambiaron en silencio, cada uno disimuladamente observaba él cuerpo del otro.

-Uaaah! Qué lugar, que suerte hemos tenido ¿no?—

-Hm—

-Rin! Qué te pasa, no pareces estar disfrutándolo…-

Rin observo como Nitori hacia muecas, eso lo relajo al fin, era muy tierno pero a su vez, tan ardiente en la cama…espera.

-¡Por qué estoy pensando en eso!—grito en voz alta, amilanando a Nitori

-Riiin! Por qué gritas!—

Se acercó…

-Aun no es de noche…- susurro eróticamente a su oído

-¡Ya basta! Me voy a caminar—

Nitori sonreía a espaldas de éste, mientras salía de la habitación. Rin necesitaba relajarse y eso muy bien lo sabía Nitori, cuando está en un lugar nuevo o desconocido su malhumor estalla.

.

.

-Lo siento Nitori…- se acusaba mientras bebía una lata de café

Rin contemplo el maravilloso paisaje y la vista bonancible de la noche, a lo lejos se divisaba claramente el festival. Las luces, el decorado le trajo recuerdos…

-o-

"_Rin puedes prometerme una cosa_"

"¿_Qué cosa_?... _Haru-chan~ jaja_"

"_No me llames como Nagisa y una cosa más_"

"_Está bien, que más_?"

"_Aparte de nadar siempre conmigo, me prometes no tener novia_"

"¿_Heh_? _Heeeeeeeeh_? _Haru que cosas estas diciendo, no caeré en tu juego jaja_!"

"_No estoy jugando_"

"_Detente, además él popular con las chicas eres tú_"

"_Entonces tengo posibilidad contigo, si nadie te quiere serás mi novio_"

"_No digas tonterías, somos hombres_"

"_Serás mi novio, recuérdalo_"

"_No_!"

"_Sí_"

…

.

-Qué hago, recordando estupideces…-

Termino de beber su café para volver a la habitación, pero alguien lo tomo por la boca presionándolo hasta dejarlo semi inconsciente, solo un aroma se le hizo familiar…_caballa_.

.

.

-Al fin despiertas—

Rin trataba de reconocer el lugar pero no comprendía que ocurría, estaba en la orilla de unas aguas termales…Nitori…habitación…

-Estás en las aguas termales—

-Lo sé, idiota—

-Ya veo, te sientes mejor—

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? y porque me trajiste a las aguas— pregunto disgustado

-Necesitamos hablar, además aceptaste venir eso es algo—

-Yo no acepte ni mierdas, solo vine por Nitori—

-¿Nitori, eh? Veo que tienes mucha confianza con tu guardaespaldas—

-No es mi guardaespaldas, es mi compañero—

-Con tu compañero haces el amor?—cambio drásticamente su tono relajado a uno mucho más serio.

-¿Y eso a ti, que te importa?—fríamente respondió para cortar el tema pero…

-Rin, esta noche haremos el amor—

-¿Qué? estas bromeando idiota—

Desatendiendo el hecho Rin se puso en marcha, quería salir rápidamente y dejar atrás a Haru.

-¡Rin!—

En cosa de segundos Haru abrazo a Rin contra una pared de madera, lo sostenía tan fuertemente que Rin en un quejido lo aparto golpeando con su cabeza la frente de éste.

-¡Qué tramas imbécil! Déjame en paz, no te basto con hacerme daño!—

-Rin, lo que paso hace cinco años fue una trampa! Créeme—

-¿Creer en ti? ¡Ja! aléjate de mí—

Haru avanzo hacia Rin arrojándolo a las aguas, los dos cuerpos atraídos por la gravedad y algo más, cayeron.

Ya sumergidos en la fuente comenzaron a esquivar golpes, por parte de Rin quién estaba muy alterado.

-Rin, cálmate!—

-Déjame…suéltame—

-Rin…-

Aquella mirada triste, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse en cualquier minuto fueron esfumadas con un suave beso por parte de Haru quien no soltaba a Rin, su beso cada vez aumentaba más de intensidad acortando la respiración de ambos, jadeando entre tanto.

-Rin…te amo—

-…No me…hagas daño…-

En sus palabras Haru percibió como su amado titubeaba, era ahora o nunca.

-Rin…tócame, siente mis latidos y cree en mí—

Rin sentía que podía jugar con él, devolverle toda la merma así como lo engaño hace cinco años con Makoto frente a sus ojos… Y está era la ocasión.

-oo-

"_Estoy esperándote frente al templo_" -_ Haru_

Rin estaba muy emocionado, al fin tendría una cita con su amado Haru luego de haberle entregado su cuerpo y alma. Confiaba plenamente en su querido…ha…ru

"_No es cierto_"

"_No puede ser_"

El sonido estrepitoso de algo caer rompiéndose en pedazos alerto a estos, quién estaba besándose con Makoto era Haru, en el mismo sitio donde había citado a Rin.

"_RIN_"

"_No…me toques_"

"_HEY! RIN! No es lo que_—"

"_Me das asco_"

…

-¿Puedes sentir mis latidos?—

-Claro que si…-

-Entonces…puedo—

Rin iracundo beso a Haru, quién tomo el mismo ritmo ya eran años que esperaba éste momento, ganas le sobraban. Continuaron aquel beso fogoso jugando con sus lenguas recorriendo y buscando cada lugar dentro de sus bocas, los labios al rozar ardían. Por algunos segundos se detuvieron a mirarse a los ojos, en los dos había lujuria, un deseo incontrolable… querían poseerse el uno con el otro.

-Haru…-

-Rin—

Sin esperas, desvistió a Rin quedando completamente desnudo ya que solo traía una yukata puesta… Igualmente por su parte Haru desnudo no espero más y palpo con su miembro endurecido el vientre de Rin, bajo el agua nadie veía nada pero al ser transparente ellos si podían ver el acto.

-Rin…-

-…-

Rin quería jugar y disfrutar del momento, comenzó a lamer los pezones de Haru quién las tenía endurecidas por el frío y la situación apasionante.

-Rin...nnhg—Haru contenía uno de sus gemidos jugando con los dedos en su boca para disimular su sensibilidad en aquella parte.

Por su parte, Rin continuaba lamiendo pero esta vez mordió impúdicamente él pezón, exponiendo un gemido ahogado por parte de Haru.

Rin creía tener el control, pero su adorador no aguanto.

-¡¿Qué haces?!—

-No…aguantaré más—

Haru tomo a Rin de la cintura sentándolo de espaldas, separo sus piernas llevando sus dedos a la cavidad moviéndolos circularmente, gracias a las aguas todo fluía muy rápido para un hambriento cazador que quería servirse a su presa.

-Nngh…de-tente…Haru…-

Por fin había escuchado un gemido, era música para sus oídos. Seguía masturbándolo con los dedos, Rin apretaba sus piernas para no jadear de deseo.

-Rin…-

En una sola embestida Haru entro por completo, Rin arqueo su cadera acomodando el miembro de éste, su mirada estaba en babia no pudo reprimir más los gemidos y al son de las embestidas comenzó a relajarse.

-Nnnghh…aaah...no….—

-Rin…nn..ghh..—

-Ha..ru…más…du…aahhhh—

-Rin…-

Haru como un buen amante devoto acarició la espalda de éste, lamiendo cada extremo, esto estremecía a Rin causándole descargas que lo contraían a los dedos de los pies y apretaba cada vez con más fuerza sus piernas, cambiando esto último por su miembro quien empezó a masturbarlo.

Pero Haru lo detuvo sosteniendo sus manos a cada borde exagerando su postura a una en la que solo él podía embestir, continuo en ello, no dejaría que Rin se viniera por cuenta propia, quería llenarlo hasta el final de sus entrañas y que eyacularán a la vez.

-Noo…duele…Ha..ru…nnnghh….aaaahhhhh…-

-Grita mi…nombre—

-Ha..ru…HARU…nnghhh nooo….—

-Más…dilo más—

-Haru….haru..ha..nnnghhh….ru—

Las embestidas no cesaban, sus cuerpos ardían sumidos en lo que estaban haciendo. Habían olvidado por completo si alguien los observaba, pero aquello no les importaba.

.

-Esto es muy interesante…—

Ignoraban la persona que los seguía en el acto, observando paso a paso y capturando el momento con una cámara fotográfica.

.

Haru posiciono nuevamente a Rin quedando estos frente a frente, Rin estaba adorable, su mirada inocente y cautivadora cediendo ante él placer, con la boca abierta jadeando efusivamente al oído de éste.

-Rin, te amo—

Como sellando el acto, no dejo que Rin emitiera nada más, sintió su lengua entumecida en su interior… captaba las emociones y como se sentía. Para intensificar más el hecho, saco todo el miembro para meterlo efusivamente sin parar.

-Rin…rin …rin nnnnghh..—

-Aaah…aaah….aannnhg…nnnghh…ya me….aa—

-Rin vengámonos juntos—

Uniendo nuevamente sus labios abrazados él uno con él otro terminaron por eyacular, Haru lleno a tal magnitud a Rin que éste de espasmo se quejó en su oído, sentía como el líquido seminal recorría en su interior.

Esperaron unos minutos para controlar sus sentidos, las respiraciones. Haru salió con pesar del interior de Rin, deseaba continuar sin parar… Si fuese posible toda la noche, parecía un sueño.

-Rin…-

-¿Qué?—

-Te amo…- lo miro con ternura

Sin preámbulos, Rin se levantó pero la gravedad hizo su trabajo cayendo nuevamente en las aguas…

-No te pares tan precipitadamente… sabes que luego de hace-

-¡Cállate!—

Haru guardo silencio y ayudo a su querido Rin. Ya los dos fuera, se contemplaron unos segundos… Rin sin expectación giro en dirección a su habitación, rematando a último momento.

-No fue la gran cosa—

Emprendió su camino a paso acelerado, no quería volver a verlo ya no aguantaba más. Se sentía repugnante, por su mente solo pasaba Nitori…

-Nitori…-

Haru por su parte lo observo hasta perder lo de vista, sentía culpa pero no remordimiento ya que lo amaba y en el amor todo se vale ¿no?

Por fin había unido su cuerpo a Rin, luego de cinco años de tortura…pensar, soñar, cada segundo era un suspiro perdido por él, pero ya estaba cumpliéndose su deseo más insondable…

...Tú serás mi novio…

-Te amo—

.

.

.

-Nagisa, buen trabajo—

-¡Para nada! Fue muy incómodo estar de voyerista, además sentí rabia y quería golpear a Haru. Estaba tomando a Rin… ¡Mi Rin!—

-Bueno, bueno… lo importante ahora es que tenemos pruebas, tú sólo cumple con la otra parte, no dejes que Rin se encuentre con Rei, ese sujeto solo nos traerá problemas—

-Lo sé…-

-También quiero que envíes "esto" a tu ya sabes quién…— con sátira

-¡Mako-chan! Eres un perverso juju—

-Los dos estamos en esto y debemos lograr nuestro objetivo—

-Claro que sí—

-Nos veremos muy pronto…adiós—

-Adiós Mako-chan, me agrada mucho verte feliz—

Nagisa alzaba la mano mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a la de Makoto.

-¿Feliz?...—pensativo

-Aún es muy temprano, falta mucho para completar mi felicidad y ese serás tú…Haru—

.

.

.

Era tarde, muy tarde…que explicación le daría a Nitori por llegar en ese estado. Yukata chorreando, entumecido hasta los huesos.

Entro sigilosamente a la habitación, estaba todo lóbrego… No podía encender la luz o alertaría a su compañero. Por la ventana entraba un destelló, luz de la luna que irradiaba un bulto, se acercó y era Nitori.

-Pareces un ángel…- susurro silenciosamente

Verlo dormido abrazado a su camisón de dormir solo le provocó remordimiento, asco, furia…Deseaba llorar en sus brazos ahogarse, pero no dañaría a su preciado Nitori.

Acarició la mejilla de éste, en una mueca sonrió como agradeciendo el gesto… Se alejó para ingresar al baño.

-Estoy sucio…apesto—repetía sin parar

Termino luego de una hora extendida en la bañera, nunca tomaba baños tan largos pero éste era especial, su cuerpo olía distinto y ese aroma no se iba.

Acomodo el futón al lado de Nitori quién continuaba en la misma posición, Rin adopto una postura que lo dejo frente al rostro seráfico que conservaba su compañero.

-Perdóname…-

Cogió su mano bajo la manta, sentía el calor a través de ella…como una canción de cuna, se quedó al fin dormido.

Mañana sería un nuevo día…y esperaba que lo sucedido esta noche, fuera una pesadilla.

.

.

-¡Rin!—

-…-

-¡Despierta!—

El peso aplastando su adolorido cuerpo lo trajo de golpe a la realidad.

-¿Que..pa..mmsa?—

-¡Heh! Vamos a las aguas, anoche no pudimos disfrutarlas y tardaste mucho, no sentí cuando llegaste—

Aquellas inconvenientes palabras le hicieron recordar nuevamente…

-Maldición—

-¿Qué?—

-Nada…ya bajo, adelántate—

-No—

-¿Ahora qué pasa?—

-Te esperaré, eres mi novi- mi compañero— esquivó su mirada

Sus mejillas enrojecieron indudablemente, dijo ¿Novio?, de un solo arbolar se puso en pie. Gratificaría a Nitori…estaba realmente motivado por ese fallido casi "novio".

.

* * *

¡Holaaaa! espero estén muy bien ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

¡Bueno, bueno! siento los errores ortográficos que menciono un seguidor m(_ _)m creó que los seguiré tendiendo jaja

Mencioné en el capítulo anterior que estaba (y aún estoy ;n;) liada con las parejas! No puedo odiar pero tampoco es de mis preferidos Haru, si, si, en los últimos episodios de Free! me pareció muy ...( ｀∧´) pobre mi Rin

Pero ya cumplí! y he decidido continuar con la pareja inicial _**Haru**__x__**Rin**_, lo siento mucho por las/os _**Nito**__x__**Rin**_, pero no se desanimen por qué hay y habrá mucho drama _**DRAMAAA**__._

_Nos leemos luego ヽ__(；▽；__)ノ __adiós, adiós, adiós~ _


	7. Mancha y oscuridad

**_Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club no me pertenece es propiedad de Hiroko Utsumi_**

**_Pareja principal: HaruxRin_**

**A través del agua**

.

* * *

-o-

Rin tenía pensado invitar a Nitori podría ser una cena o una "cita" normal, pero su humor últimamente no le acompañaba ya que, Haru desde lo ocurrido en las Aguas termales insistía enviando mensajes y llamándolo.

-Tch—que molesto eres, bufo.

Volvió a revisar su móvil, estaba en silencio pero vibraba. Con cautela miraba que Nitori no estuviera cerca, aprovecho de ir al baño.

-¿15 mensajes?, ¿30 llamadas?...Oi, estás de broma?— frunció el ceño

Le dijo a Nitori que saldría a comprar un refresco y regresaba enseguida, su compañero no sospechaba nada ya que actuaba con normalidad.

-Ten cuidado, regresa pronto…- se acercó sigilosamente para besar su mejilla.

-¿Y eso?—pregunto con notorio nerviosismo, por lo que iba hacer y agregándole la vergüenza de tal cariñoso gesto.

-Nada, solo es un pequeño beso ¿no?...—susurró

"Luego te besaré en otra parte" mordió su labio inferior, eróticamente cautivando la mirada enamorada que plantaba Rin.

-Q-que dices… ¡Aarg! Me voy ya regreso—escapo maldiciendo su poca resistencia, ya se levantaba el pequeño amigo entre sus piernas.

Nitori inaudiblemente sorprendía a Rin en cada gesto, acto…Ese chico sabia donde tocar y que decir, derretía lo frio que puede llegar a ser Rin en ocasiones.

Rin camino firmemente hacia el lugar donde solía jugar de pequeño, un pequeño parque con juegos. A esas horas ya no había mucha gente merodeando, el cual agradeció internamente. Lo que seguía seria desagradable y no deseaba que algún sujeto estuviera fisgoneando.

-¿Rin?—

-Voy al grano sólo escúchame y que te quede claro—

-Rin…yo—

-Amo a Nitori—

-…-

-No quiero que me llames, que me envíes mensajes, que me sigas o me mandes esos estúpidos presentes. Déjame en paz y olvida lo que ocurrió—

-Mentiroso—

-¿Hah? que estás diciendo—

-Mientes, lo sé. Tú no eres así—

-Pues cambie— mentía.

-No lo creo, aquella…noche gemiste mi nombre, tu aún sientes algo por mí—

-No te creas la gran cosa Haru, sólo eres un ex compañero de la infancia, eres un hombre o no? Déjate de estupideces y no molestes—soy un idiota pero es lo mejor…

-Rin… yo te amo y no me pidas que me rinda por qué no lo hare—

-Haz lo que quieras sólo déjame tranquilo, por lo menos respeta lo que te estoy diciendo, si dices quererme—

-¡Te amo y no perderé contra ese guardaespaldas!—gritó sorprendiendo a Rin

-¿Heh? ¡No llames así a Nitori! Es…mi— omitió causándole un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Tú qué?— molesto.

-Sólo llame para eso, adiós—

-Te amo—

-…-

-Supongo que volvió a colgar…-

-Haru…-

-¡¿Rin?! Tú no colg—

-Siento haber sido duro contigo, espero entiendas mi situación. No quiero lastimar a Nitori—

-Lo sé—

-Entonces…por eso—

-Comprendo, yo esperaré por ti…-

-No te estoy pidiendo eso, quiero que seas feliz. Hay muchas chicas que te desean dales la oportuni—

-A la única persona que deseo en esta vida es a ti, deberías haberlo comprobado hace mucho tiempo—

El pulso y el ardor qué sentía Rin, lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. No aguantaría mucho tiempo, debía hacer algo o su corazón cedería a los impulsos que explotarían.

-¡Eres un idiota!—con un estrepitoso tono de voz, corto la llamada sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Haru.

Por el otro lado, estaba un Haru con el corazón vigorizante a punto de estallar. Sintió el titubeo de Rin, lo conocía tan bien maldita sea…Sólo aquello afirmaba lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Te amo—

Nagisa estaba en un colapso, no sabía que decirle a su amigo y compañero Rei. Decidió invitarlo a una cafetería muy silenciosa tipo librería, habían muchos intelectuales en aquel sitio -supuso- ideal para él.

-Minutos antes, Makoto había llamado a Nagisa-

"_Nagisa, debes convencer a Rei de que no hable con Rin si lo llega a ver, tienes que persuadirlo incluso a costa de tu cuerpo…sabes hacer ese trabajo muy bien"_

-¡Rei-chan!—exclamo quebrándose en un minuto

-Nagisa… ¿que deseas?—escueto

-¡Oooh! Rei-chan estás muy frio conmigo—puchero

*_En una fiesta Nagisa le había confesado a Rei lo que había planeado con Makoto hace 5 años para destruir la unión de Haru y Rin. En esa ocasión le advirtió que nadie podía descubrir ese secreto. Ya estaba muy ebrio y no escatimo en los detalles, sorprendiendo amargamente a Rei_.*

-No me pasa nada—

-Bueno, tengo que decirte una cosa—cambio su expresión a una muy seria, asombrando a Rei.

-¿Sí?—

-Rin está de vuelta, necesito preguntarte una cosa—

-¡ ¿Rin-san está aquí?!- pregunto incrédulo

-Si, y quiero saber si recuerdas…algo, unos años atrás. Tú sabes algo…de—

-No entiendo a qué se refiere, puede ser más claro—fingió, sabía a donde quería llegar Nagisa.

-¿He?... Eeeh! NADA! Jajaja locuras mías jajaja—sonreía, dando por hecho que Rei no sabía nada, subestimándolo como acostumbraba.

-Rin-chan se alegrara mucho de verte—

-Pienso lo mismo—dibujo una sonrisa falaz, tenía en sus manos la verdad y no dejaría las cosas así.

-Rei-chan vamos a casa…hace tiempo no jugamos—paso sus dedos por los labios y le miro con un deseo libidinoso.

Rei se sentía sucio, tenía claro que Nagisa no le correspondía en sentimiento, solo buscaba satisfacer sus necesidades –trago saliva-…Ya no quería caer bajo, pero su obsesionado amor/deseo por él, ganaba a su razón de ser.

-Vamos…-

Nitori se paseaba por todo el pasillo tratando de tranquilizarse, pero era inútil, estaba furioso Rin había tardado mucho. Sólo fue a la tienda que no quedaba muy lejos de casa, además se le quedo la cartera y ya no podía con las imágenes sugestionadoras que estaba imaginando.

-Está con Haru…-volvió a maldecir su inseguridad.

-Rin…lo ama, lo sé—

Se sentó buscando descanso en una de sus rodillas apoyando su rostro, no quería llorar ni desconfiar de Rin, pero la fragilidad de su corazón le causaba un dolor perturbador.

-Rin…-

-Ya estoy en casa—

-¡RIN! Estás bien…-ennegreció

-Sí, es qué camine un poco y—

Nitori no aguanto más y abofeteo certeramente en la mejilla derecha de Rin. Por su parte Rin estaba anonadado por lo que había hecho Nitori.

-Lo…siento…yo—Nitori comenzó a temblar, sentía un pánico abrumador…había golpeado a su amado Rin.

-No te preocupes—sólo dijo eso y se encerró en su habitación, está vez cerrándola.

Rin comenzó su rutina, desayuno y salió de casa. Dejando atrás a su compañero, qué esa noche no durmió llorando y lamentando el hecho.

-Lo siento, Nitori—vociferaba

-Tengo que solucionarlo, la he vuelvo a cagar—

Preocupado más de Nitori y sintiendo la culpa de no confesarle la verdad, había olvidado la ruta de siempre subiendo unas calles acuestas, se dio cuenta al fin…

-Maldición…- mierda, mierda, mierda, era lo único que decía en su cabeza

Estaba afuera de su casa, mejor dicho, en casa de Gou e inevitablemente con Makoto incluido.

-Corre Rin- se decía en apoyo a su alborotada cabeza que no lo acompañaba.

Logro al fin encaminar su ruta, no así lo que había deseado evitar.

-Rin—

-Makoto—

Al fin cara a cara, sin ningún estorbo y no lo decía por su hermana o Nitori, simplemente estaban solos incluso sin gente alrededor.

-¿Quieres acompañarme un momento?—se atrevió a decir con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios.

-Qué tanto estás diciendo, no ves que estoy ocupado—cerrando la conversación, intento avanzar

-Un momento dije, solo eso, al menos no seas tan grosero con tú compañero de la infancia, viejos recuerdos no?—

-Tch…- de malas ganas acepto

_A pocos metros le seguía Nagisa, quien estuvo observándolo desde la mañana. Él aviso a Makoto sobre el destino de Rin._

Miro su reloj y ya estaba atardeciendo, increíblemente la hora pasaba más rápido que de costumbre.

-Bueno, a dónde vamos?—pregunto con preocupación, realmente desconocía el lugar, nunca había pasado por ahí. Todo se veía ¿abandonado? –pensó-

-¿Ah? Estás asustado—bromeo, de mala gana.

-Claro que no, pero quiero saber dónde mierda andamos—

-Lo sabrás muy pronto Rin—

Rin ya estaba harto, claramente no quería avanzar más pero huir del lugar tampoco le ayudaría ya que no sabía cómo volver, además de no traer el móvil consigo.

-Rin, cuando éramos niños tú madre nunca te dijo que no fueras a lugares desconocidos?—

-Ah? A qué viene eso, déjate de brom—

Una mano presionaba su boca tapándola con un paño que contenía algún somnífero ya que cayó en un profundo sueño, viendo a Makoto borrarse ante sus ojos.

-¿Rin?...despierta!—

Se escuchaba la voz de alguien muy angustiado pero Rin no lograba reconocerla, aún estaba bajo los efectos de la droga.

-Déjalo, al final solo despertara en unos minutos—

-Creo que nos pasamos, no debemos jugar con algo así—

-No te arrepientas o pagaras las consecuencias tanto o peor que yo—

-Lo sé…pero—

-…-

-Nnn…do…nde estoy—finalmente logro despertar, pero aún continuaba aturdido.

-¡Rin-chan!—sintió como alguien le abrazaba, poco a poco sus pesados parpados reconocieron aquella figura.

-Nagisa…-

-¿Rin, estás bien?—

-Qué haces aquí…yo estaba…-

-Vaya, despertó la princesita— en un tono despectivo

Reconoció una figura mucho más alta y corpulenta atrás de Nagisa, si, definitivamente había caído en una trampa.

-Por qué me trajiste aquí, malnacido—

-Ooh, veo que te recuperaste mucho más rápido de lo que pensé—

-Makoto…mejor dejémoslo—

Un certero golpe había resonado en aquel sitio, que parecía el sótano de una casa.

-¡Cállate! Déjate de mierdas y continúa con lo planeado—gruño ferozmente Makoto.

-¡Déjalo! Por qué golpeas a Nagisa, maldito…enfréntame a mí!

-Rin, no es necesario…no te compadezcas de mi—se puso de pie acariciando su mejilla, donde había recibido el golpe.

-Bien, bien…la princesa ha ordenado—

Rin se encontraba en el suelo, amarrado de pies y manos. Claramente estaba en desventaja pero eso no lo detendría. Se impulsó, tratando ponerse de pie, pero fue inútil.

-Alto, ahora empezará el juego no te apresures—

Un brusco beso oprimió sus labios dejando entre ver un pequeño corte por los movimientos de evasión.

Rin escupió al rostro de Makoto quién relamía sus labios. Eso realmente le gustaba, ver a Rin humillado y suplicando con la mirada.

-Desvístelo—ordeno a Nagisa, quién cumplió sin replicar.

-Lo siento—susurro al oído de Rin

Comenzó a desnudarlo desde arriba, dejando a la vista su tonificado abdomen y sus bellos pezones de color cerezo, llego a los pantalones.

-Avanza—volvió a preceptuar.

Nagisa ignoraba lo que hacía Makoto a sus espaldas, ya que no lo podía ver. Esté tenía todo el miembro fuera de su pantalón, acariciándolo de arriba abajo, en una indecorosa situación, se masturbaba a gusto.

-¡No lo hagas!—grito en desesperación

Desabrocho su pantalón, bajándolo hasta las rodillas. Era incómodo con las sogas en los pies. Decidió desatarlo para poder ponerlo libre de esa parte.

-Detente—unas pequeñas lagrimas adosaban sus ojos

Apretando los dientes Nagisa continuo, ahora desnudándolo por completo. Hermoso, maravilloso, sexy *pensó* pero se sentía mal por obligarlo de esa manera.

-Apartarte—

Nagisa se levantó y quedo asombrado al ver a Makoto con tamaña erección ya sabía lo que iba a pasar y en un reflejo busco en sus pantalones el lubricante pero no fue rápido para él auxilio de Rin.

-Makoto usa est—

-¡AAAAH! Aaannngh…..—gritó llorando y retorciéndose del dolor.

Lo estaban violando. Nagisa tragaba mucha saliva.

Rin suplicaba que parase, pero Makoto estaba ensimismado embistiendo su miembro en la entrada, enrojeciendo el lugar, tiñéndose de un rojo carmesí en las siguientes penetraciones.

-¡NO! Du-duele…para, ma-koto….aaaaahhh—Sus suplicas eran ignoradas por los dos compañeros.

-Na-gisa…ayud-da…-

Sus ojos totalmente opacos, su semblante lleno de dolor y frustración, miraron a un punto vació que ninguno de los presentes percibió, Rin pensaba en Nitori, debía arreglar las cosas con él, luego llego la imagen de Haru, esté solo le inundo en angustia, llorando. Makoto en una señal le pidió a Nagisa que se acercará.

-Haz tu parte, disfrútalo—dijo en un tono cómico.

Nagisa se bajó los pantalones acercándose, en un momento a Rin le pareció verlo susurrándole algo al oído a Makoto, quién asintió con fastidio.

-Rin…así será mejor—

Cubrió los ojos de Rin con una cinta, para que no sufriera al menos, mirando lo que estaban haciéndole.

-Abre la boca—dijo Makoto

-¡Déjame maldito!—grito que fue silenciado con una embestida desproporcionada, curvando su columna con voracidad.

Abrió la boca por el impacto entrando algo en ella, que reconoció al instante, Nagisa estaba forzando a que chupara su miembro al son de las embestidas.

-Nn..ndo…pod..no— no podía emitir alguna palabra, Nagisa estaba demasiado excitado y continuaba sumergiendo su miembro en la boca de Rin, llegando a tal profundidad causándole nauseas.

-Rin, te lo volveré a decir…A-aléjate de Haru—con un tono lascivo y evidentemente excitado le acechaba.

-Quiero que lo entiendas, espero te escarmiente lo que estamos haciéndote y mucho cuidado con hablar con alguien, sabes?—

-Tenemos…pru-ebas nnghh—emitió con dificultad, Nagisa.

-Así es, recuerdas una zorra que se cogieron en las Aguas termales?—exclamo Makoto comenzando a reír, burlándose de su complicada situación.

-S-si hablas, esas fotografías llegaran a…Nitori— dijo Nagisa

Algo punzante comenzó en el pecho de Rin, no era dolor, no era la situación, era miedo.

Mucho miedo, imaginar el daño que aquello podría causar a Nitori, no se lo perdonaría en la vida. Ya no quería pensar en nada…deseaba morir.

-Reconozco que eres una zorra muy buena en esto—bufo con desprecio Makoto

Ordeno a Nagisa que le quitara la cinta de los ojos. No los quería abrir sentía como Makoto lo penetraba con agresividad y él miembro de Nagisa en su boca…

-Abre los ojos, zorra—

Los abrió por la amenaza que ya tenía encima, Nagisa se levantó un momento para recuperar su aliento, dejando ver a Rin como estaba su cuerpo, enrojecido por los besos robados, mordiscones, recorridos de saliva y el líquido pre-seminal que caían por sus labios y torso.

-¿Te gusta así?—pregunto Makoto

Embistiendo y masturbándolo con su mano izquierda.

-¿Oh, así?—

Lo tomo de los cabellos acercándose a su boca forzándolo a abrirla y morderle la lengua, causándole sangramiento. Lamia con fuerza, succionando sus labios. Lo besaba con tanta algarabía, marcándolo miserablemente.

Comenzó a jugar con sus pezones sin interrumpir el beso ni la penetración. Los apretaba con rudeza dejándolo muy sensible de ese lugar, acallando sus gritos de dolor con su beso avasallador.

-Nnn…no…más…deten…-

Rin ya estaba sumergido en la oscuridad, el lugar en donde se encontraba no hallaba luz ni esperanza. Makoto continúo con la voraz violación, ahora lamiendo su cuello, sus pezones, su torso hasta llegar a su miembro.

-Nagisa pásame "eso"—

Nagisa le entrego unas pastillas, Makoto saco su miembro al fin. Rin creía que ya todo había acabado pero…

Sumergió, apoyado de sus dedos las pastillas en la cavidad de Rin, a esté recorriéndole un escalofríos por todo su cuerpo "caliente" a fuerzas y estímulos.

-Qué mierda me has metido…- jadeaba controlando su respiración

-Algo qué las zorras como tú, disfrutan—

Obviamente no le diría nada, pero no tardaron en hacer efecto. Rin comenzó a sudar increíblemente, su interior quemaba, esas pastillas causaban un calor insoportable.

-Quema…quítalas—

-Bueno…si tanto insistes te ayudaré—articulo una sonrisa

Tomo las piernas de Rin dejándolas a sus costados, se posiciono en la entrada y de un solo golpe embistió sumergiendo las pastillas hasta el fondo.

-Aaaarrg….aaaaghh…nn…a—un grito agudo hizo eco en todo el lugar

-Me voy a correr, te llenaré con mi líquido…disfrútalo—

Sus osadas palabras cobraron sentido. En las últimas embestidas había presionado los brazos de Rin dejando marcas en ellos, moviendo su pelvis con frenética llego al fondo causándole un contoneo.

-Nnn…no…no…Ni-tori…—las últimas palabras que pudo modular

Makoto lleno con alevosía sus entrañas, no quito su miembro en toda la eyaculación, levantando el vientre de Rin. Realmente lo había manchado.

Por otra parte Nagisa estaba estupefacto, ver aquellos ojos hambrientos y de venganza por parte de Makoto, cortaron su inspiración. Nunca imagino que llegarían tan lejos por un amor obsesivo. Sentía mucho miedo, un terror recorría todo su cuerpo, demasiado tarde, era igual de culpable que él.-maldijo—

-Al menos llevémoslo cerca de casa—suplico Nagisa

-Hazlo tú si quieres, a mí me da igual lo que pase con este bastardo—

-Pero…éramos amig—

-Éramos, tú lo has dicho…Oh, acaso crees que después de esto él te perdonara? Jajaja que iluso sigues siendo Nagisa—sonreía cruelmente

-Entiendo—

-Bueno yo me voy, luego te veo—

Makoto salió del lugar sin siquiera verificar el cuerpo de Rin, sin vestirlo, nada. Nagisa lo vistió con lágrimas en los ojos -anhelando el perdón- algo le preocupo mucho…Rin no tenía pulso, estaba frio…estaba…

-No…no puede ser—

-Nitori…- susurro el aire

Nitori se levantó de la cama, se dio cuenta que estaba oscuro, algo, una angustia mucho más pesada qué antes se manifestaba en su pecho, su alma era llamada a gritos y reconocía esa voz.

-Rin…-

Busco por toda la casa y no encontró indicios de que Rin volviera luego de su entrenamiento.

Tratando de controlar su ansiedad, corrió a la casa de Haru no era el momento de pensar en "orgullos" o peleas, sólo él podría ayudarlo en su causa.

-¡Haru!—lo diviso corriendo a toda prisa en su misma dirección

-Nitori? ¿Dónde está Rin?!—exhausto, pregunto sin vacilar

-Yo creí…que estaba cont—nuevamente un frio recorrió el cuerpo de los dos, él silencio de la noche fue detonado por la sirena de una ambulancia que paso frente a ellos a toda velocidad.

-No…no lo creo—espetó Nitori

Ambos se miraron y se hablaron con sólo ese gesto. Corrieron tras la ambulancia, en la peor situación…el destino cruelmente los unía.

-Rin…-

-¿Papá? ¡Estás vivo!— corrió hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza

-Tú no debes estar aquí, hijo— lo detuvo

-¿Dónde estoy? Por qué me dices eso…— asustado

-Estás muriendo—

* * *

¡Saludos! Espero estén muy bien, yo estoy algo liada con trabajos y estudios (bueno a nadie le interesa) :okay:

Esté capitulo me dio dolor, irá y algo de…un sabor amargo.

Espero lo disfruten leyendo, no lo que ocurrió eh! A todos les llegará su "karma" tarde o temprano el que hace sufrir paga por esas heridas

Me preguntaron "¿_Cada cuanto actualizas_?"

**R**: Joder! Ni yo lo sé, pero no se preocupen que abandonado no está el fic, sólo me tardo un poco-mucho jajaja

_**Gracias por la paciencia os quiero ! **_


End file.
